Bleeding is Believing
by Cryptster
Summary: 15 year old Laurette Heartilly Leonheart is a student at Balamb Graden. With her family being famous, she has a hard time fitting in. One day after an accident in the Trainning Center, she begans to have weird stuff happening to her. R
1. Battle to Live

**Bleeding is Believing **

**Author's Note:** This is a story about Rinoa's and Squall's daughter, and her life. Also a lot about other's people's lives, like most of the gang. It takes place 15 years after the game. The gang's are all grown up now, all in their 30's now (Either 32, or 33). Rinoa and Squall wasn't the only ones that hooked up. Selphie and Irvine, are married with a daughter and a son of their own. Zell and Ellone hooked up and have a son. Seifer and Quistis got together after Seifer was readmitted into the garden and has a daughter and a son together.  Their kids are now in their teens all of them are students at the Garden.  So lets get started okay?

Oh yea, btw, if you like stories about the Final Fantasy's aftermath and about their future kids and all, then just check out some of my other stories okay?  And please R & R…I'll try my best to add on more chapters ASAP.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 1**

Rinoa sighed as she lead against the balcony of the Garden. The soft breeze went in and out of her hair also causing it to flow in the air. The white-gold mini dress she wore made her look like she was 17 again. She stills looks as pretty as before, even though she's now 32. She shivered and felt warm arms wrapped around her from behind. She knew it was her knight and smiled. "Hey…" He whispered into her ears. He rested his chin on to her bear shoulder. His warmth made her stop thinking for a while and she smiled. "Hey…" she said back softly. "What are you doing out here…you could catch a cold…" He said and slowly started to sway her and himself back and forth. "Hmmm…just thinking…just thinking about the good old days…when we 1st met Squalll…" She smiled and turned around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. They broke the kiss and Squall smiled at her. "You still look wonderful." He said. "Awww thanks Squall…" She said and kissed him again. She then looked deep into his blue eyes. "How's our daughter holding up in there?" She asked him. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's doing fine…"  Squall said reassuringly.  

Music was playing, people were waltzing across the golden dance floor. Chattering voices were in the air. SeeD were in uniform as for guests were dressed in glamorous dresses and tuxedoes. One girl stood out…she was the wallflower standing in the corner. She stood still in her black dress along with a sleeveless, long black over coat. Her silver necklace stood out also.  Her deep ice blue eyes showed a bit of sadness. Her straight raven black hair flowed down to her shoulder. She sighed because she was a bit bored. "_I am Laurette Heartilly Leonheart…a 15 year old…why am I here?"_ she asked herself.  She looked at herself and sighed. "_I hate this dress…_" she thought, being the tomboy she is. She just stood there watching people danced around, having the time of their lives. Headmaster Cid and his wife, Matron then watched over to her. The chubby old man smiled his sweet smile at her, and so did his wife. "Headmaster Cid, Matron." Laurette saluted them. Cid nodded. "What can I do for you?" She asked hoping they would say anything because she was willing to do anything rather then just stood there. "Oh Laurette, it's nice of you to offer help, but we just wanted to drop by and greet you." Matron smiled. "_Great…oh well."_ She thought and nodded. "Well how are you Allete?" the headmaster asked. "I'm doing well sir, how are you?" She asked. He nodded. "I'm great, thank you for asking. Say, where has your father gone off to?" he asked. Laurette shrug. "I don't know sir. Maybe with my mother." She said. The headmaster nodded. "They've always been together." Matron commented. "Yes, always." The headmaster said. Laurette  didn't really want to give into the conversation.  "Headmaster Cid!" a SeeD then rushed up to him and whispered into his ear. "Oh, is that so?" He then asked the SeeD. The SeeD nodded. "Very well. Well Laurette my dear, we must go. We'll see you soon." He said. "Yes Sir." Laurette saluted to him as he walked away.  She then was left alone and had nothing to do. She looked around to find her mother and father coming back into the ballroom.  She walked up to them. "Hello Allete!" Rinoa said with a smile, rubbing her daughter's raven-black hair back. "Hello mom! Hey dad." She said and added on a fake yawn. "Allete, you seem tired." Squall said with a concern voice. "Yea, I know. I meant to go to bed earlier last night, but Instructor Xu gave too much work last night. I ended up going to bed at 300 hours." She said and yawned again. "Laurette, that's not good for your health." Rinoa said. "I know mom, sorry." She said. "Why don't you go back to your dorm room and sleep Allete dear. You'll need it." Squall suggested. Allete nodded. "Well take care mother." She said as she was hugged by Rinoa. "Good night." She greeted and walked out the doors of the ballroom. "That girl works too hard like you Squall." Rinoa joked. "Well she is the best in her class, maybe she should stay up more doing her work…" Squall said and shrugged. "Squall!!" Rinoa giggled. "I'm just kidding." Squall smiled at her. Then "Waltz for the Moon" started to play and Rinoa looked at Squall. Squall smiled at bowed to her. "Mind if I have this dance?" He asked. Rinoa nodded and the two emerged into the dance floor. 

Laurette walked down the long hallway of the garden and breath. "Yes!! I'm finally out of there!" She said to herself and continued on to her dorm. She then reached room C 721, and pulled out her card key which she's been using for at least 5 years now. The door then opened and she went in closing it after. She sighed and quickly changed out of her dress and into her black t-shirt along with black shorts. She hung up the dress in the back of her closet and went into the bathroom to wash up. She splashed her face a few times and looked herself in the mirror. She just stared for a while, then snapped herself out of it. She then sat down in her chair and looked around her room. Everything, was in the place it was suppose to be in. She was a very organized person. Her bed was in the corner while her desk was in the other. Her small bookshelves was right beside her desk, along with many other thing. A big black box was leading against her bed post, and held a silver symbol of a pair of angelic wings, and half of the moon, and circled around it was stars, inside the box contained her weapon, the "Angel of Faith", a strong custom made blade, that was given to her by her grandpa, Laguna a few years back. It was almost like the gunblade but much, much more powerful. Laguna used parts of the "Lionheart" and the "Shooting Stars" to make the "Angel of Faith".  

Near her box hung her Garden uniform along with her black sleeveless overcoat.

 She then walked over to her window and stared out of it. The stars were clearly seen tonight, they were breath taking.  She stared out to them and was lost in deep thoughts wandering through her mind. "SeeD test is tomorrow…am I ready?" She asked herself and looked over at her clock. "It's alright 1 AM, gotta get to bed." She yawned and turned off her desk light. She walked to her bed and fell on to it, then went into a peaceful sleep.

Morning came, and the night went. The early light of the day peered into Laurette's dorm room. She yawned and awoken from her sleep. She looked over at her clock. Class doesn't start until 8:00 and it was only 6:00. She got out of her bed and made it, then walked a bit drowsy to the small bathroom that her and her roommate next door shared. She walked out to find her already sitting there eating breakfast. Her green eyes glowed as she sat there doing the crossword puzzle that was on _Balamb Times_ newspaper daily. She turned around to find Laurette and greeted her with a warm smile. "Good Morning Laurette!" She smiled. "Why say _good morning, when there's nothing good about mornings?" Laurette asked as she walked to the bathroom's door. "I, Garland Kinneas say that mornings are good! And that you should always look for a new day hehe!" She giggled causing Laurette to roll her eyes. "Whatever." She said and opened the door to the bathroom. _

She closed the door behind her once she was in and started to wash up. The crisp ice cold water trickle down her face, and it awoken her. She then brushed her teeth, and walked out of the bathroom. "Hey what's the other word for serious?" Garland asked as Laurette walked to her room. "Grave..." she answered and closed her bedroom door. "G-r-a-v-e…Grave…HEY!! IT FITS!!" she exclaimed. Laurette rolled her eyes when she heard her.  

She took down her usual outfit from her closet. She slip on her white tank top, and put on her baggy black cargo pants which had a few belts buckled at her leg (which she leaves unbuckled because they just get annoying). She snap on her silver buckle belt and put over her black sleeveless overcoat. She put on her gloves which bared her fingers. She then put on her chain from belt loop to belt lop, and took out the shinning sword from its case. The "Angel of Faith" shimmered as the ray of lights hits its sharp blade. She held it with two hands and gave a swift swing. She got into her winning position (_Almost like Squall's, but in the end she holds her sword with two hands and brings it down_).  She then sided the blade carefully into the aperture of her chains. She then grabbed some other of her equipments and went out the door. "Huh? Leaving already? It's only 6:30 AM. You still have tons of time!!" Garland said. "…" Laurette didn't answer. "Awww, don't tell me you're going to go train in the training center again!! Can't you just play your guitar or something?" Garland asked this time standing in front of Laurette and her hands on her hips. Laurette cocked an eyebrow again and just walked around the brunette standing in front of her.  "Hey!!!..." She then signed. "Fine, go, but please! Be careful!!"  she shouted as Laurette walked out of the door. Laurette just waved at her and walked out the door without looking back. Garland then sighed again and put on her usual smile. She then sat back down at the kitchen table and continue on with her crossword puzzle.

She jogged out down the silent corridors of the dormitory. It seemed like she was gliding across the floor rather then jogging. Her footsteps didn't make a nose as she ran. Her raven black hair tagged along behind her, and so did the bottom of her overcoat.  She kept on jogging until she was near the exit of the dormitory. She then stopped to take a look at the foggy mist surrounding the garden. The sun hasn't came up yet, and the sky was slowly changing. She liked this, the break between night and into day. She then stopped to do some knee bends and got up to run again.  Down the circle hallway she went, not really caring if any one of the garden facility catch her. Heck, they're probably sleeping on the job or something. Ever since master NORG died, those creepy weird garden facility people went away, but Headmaster Cid decided to put some of the students in charge hoping that they would listen to their peers. 

She finally reached the training center and stop running when she entered. She looked at the two doors, and decided that she would take the right one. She opened the heavy steel doors, and went on to training grounds. She walked and walked around, and it seems that all of the monster weren't going to come out. She stopped in a spot and looked around. She could feel something lurking around, eyeing her from behind. Then all of a sudden two vines came out and was about to hit her, but she quickly hit those with her sword.  She then jumped backwards to find the monster coming out. She then quickly drawed sleep, from it's magic supplies. She held her blade in her hands. "Shooting Stars!!" She shouted as she point the blade at the monster. Stars then came out from the tip of her blade as fast as light, and hit the monster. The monster then counterattacks with some whip here and there, she jumped away from all of them. She then hit the monster one more time, and it was down. But before she could have gotten into her winning position, a T-Rex came out of no where and gave it's mighty roar. "Oh sh…" she held her tongue back from saying anything else. She tired to make a run for it, but the T-Rex blocked her way with its tail. "Mind as well fight it…" She thought. She then pierced it's skin with a slash of her blade. 

A green thick liquid oozed out of the monster's skin. It's blood dripped down it's red rough skin. Laurette landed on her feet only to be knocked down by the heavy tail of the T-Rex. Laurette rolled over and got up. She then powered up the tip of her sword. A beam of stars then came out of the tip of her blade, and was aimed at the T-Rex's eyes. She blinded it and more green blood escaped. The T-Rex roared in pain and stumbled around and was close to stomping on Laurette. She then climbed on to a near by tree where she then jumped off and stab her blade into the T-Rex's head. It swung around causing her to hold on for her life.  It then dropped to the ground making her back flip off it and landing on her feet. She watched as the big red lump fell, causing the ground to shake. She got up and walked over to the monster. It's blood was still oozing. It's eyes were still closed. Laurette was about to walk away, thinking that the fight was now done, but all of a sudden it's claws then grabbed her, and she was tossed against a giant bolder. Her vision was a daze, but she could see the T-Rex go down. She felt the back of her head, and looked at it. The red blood was on her hands. She then closed her eyes and tired to get up, only go back down on her knees. She then laid there, knocked out on the dust grounds.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	2. Take Care

**Author's Note:**  Well personally, I didn't like the 1st chapter. I had to go into an intro, so yea. Everything was kind of dull, so I'll try to lighten things up. Please Read and Review. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 2**

Laurette felt breezes flowing against her. She opened her eyes to find that she was in the sky falling. Falling from the sky. "_Huh? Where am I? Did I die…?" she asked herself as she fell deeper and deeper into the darkness. The world then seemed to fall then. She looked up to find the light fading away from her. She pulled out her hand to try and reach it, but it seemed so far away. "_What's going on?"_ she asked. Then she faced back down again, letting herself fall. She felt so useless falling. Then she saw was below. "__AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she screamed. Then the lights blinded her._

She opened her eyes to find her surroundings in a blur. Nothing seemed to be in place. She closed them, keeping them opening would only make her dizzy. "Laurette…Laurette…" a soothing voice called out to her. "Huh?" She opened her eyes, but things were still a blur. "Hey! She's awake! Dr. Kadowaki!!" Laurette then started to recognize the voice that belonged to Garland. "Whew! Thought you were a goner!" The jumpy blonde said as he punched the air. "JULES!! Don't say that!!" The blonde with glasses elbowed him. "Yea Jules! You big meanie! Rosemarie is right ya know!" Garland shouted. Laurette rolled her eyes, and saw Dr. Kadowaki coming in. "Yo doc! She okay?" Jules asked and stood still. The doctor then walked up to Laurette and looked at her. She then pulled out her little flash light and checked her eyes. She then took one finger up and moved around. Laurette didn't really care much. The doctor then stopped when she realize that Laurette was getting annoyed as usual, and put on her usual smile.  "Things are fine Laurette." The doctor said. Laurette just rubbed the back of her head to feel bandages. "That T-Rex really got you, but I CAN'T BELIVE YOU BLEW IT OFF LIKE THAT!! I mean, ALL BY YOURSELF TOO!!" Jules exclaimed. "Oh come on cookie-crumbs!  Even I, Aleron Almasy can do that!" Aleron bragged as he sat there in his chair. "Great…here we go again…" Rosemarie thought out loud. Garland joined in with a giggle. "Oh, psh! I don't think you can!" Jules shouted always having to fight back. "Bet you I can!" Aleron then got out of his chair and into Jules' face. "Oh! Sure whatever. Tell me why I have never seen you beat one before!?" Jules said. "Because the T-Rex would see me walking into the training center and they get too scared to even mess with me." Aleron crossed his arms and nodded. Dr. Kadowaki smiled and chuckled. "You two had never changed." She said with another smile. "Yea, Jules and my brother has always been like that." Rosemarie smiled. "Yup…always." Garland added on. "Well, you all better be heading back to class now. Please run off now, and Laurette you're not free to leave yet, I still need to check up more on you." She said. "Awww…class…But I don't wanna leave Laurette!" Garland sighed. "Oh come on Garland, you're her roommate! You see her everyday! Lets go now. See you Laurette!" Rosemarie said and started to push Garland out the door. "Yea see you!!" Jules greeted and walked out. Aleron just waved and walked out.  

As soon as everyone was out of the door, Laurette started to ask the Doc, some questions. "Have you told my parents?" She asked. "Your father knows, but I don't know if he have told your mother." Dr. Kadowaki said as she wrote down some things on the notepad. Laurette sighed. "Laurette, I know you want to go on your own, but it's important to let your parents know." Dr. Kadowdki said. Though she was old, she still had a good heart like always. Laurette shrugged and laid back down on to the pillow. She had the back of her wrist on her forehead. "This reminds me of your father…" Dr. Kadowdki started. "What happened to him?" Laurette asked curiously. The doctor looked at her ice blue eyes, the ones just like her father's. "Well, before his SeeD exam, he was injured in a duel with instructor Almasy. It left a mark on the both of them for the rest of their lives." Dr. Kadowdki said. "Is that why my father has a scar down his forehead? And also Instructor Almasy? Laurette asked.  Dr. Kadowdki nodded. "I see…" Laurette said, not knowing what to say next. 

The door then opened causing Laurette to move her head hurting herself. She looked up to find some very sad brown eyes looking at her.  Behind the women came in a dark brown haired man in SeeD uniform. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Leonheart. So you've came." Dr. Kadowdki greeted. Squall nodded and Rinoa gave a faint smile. "Is she okay Dr. Kadowdki?" Rinoa asked her voice more concerned as ever. Laurette rolled her eyes as she heard. Dr. Kadowaki nodded. "She'll be fine. Just a blow to the head, nothing big." Dr. Kadowaki chuckled. Rinoa gave a faint laugh. "Now, I'd leave you guys alone." The doctor then left the little room and went into her office doing paper work. "Oh Laurette! You got me so worried when I heard. Are you alright? Does it hurt?" Rinoa said rushing over to her daughter's side. "Mom…what do you think?" She asked. "Huh?" Rinoa re-asked. "Of course it hurts, and I'm alright." Laurette got up and rubbed her head. Squall just stood there with a grin, knowing that his daughter could get through a lot of things. "I was so worried!!" Rinoa exclaimed and tossed her arms around Laurette. Laurette didn't like hugs that much but she accepts them anyways. "It's okay mom, I'm still whole. No worries." Laurette said and gave a reassuring smile, hoping that her mother would stop choking her now.  Rinoa did and smiled.

Squall then stepped and in sat down. He looked at Laurette and rubbed her hair back. "How was it?" He asked. "Squall!!" Rinoa exclaimed. Squall shrugged.  "Great! I tired to run away but yea…it got me."  Laurette said. There was always this little bond between Squall and his daughter. Squall nodded. "Well be careful next time." He said. "Yea I'll sure will." She said. Squall then looked at his watch and then back at Laurette and Rinoa. "I must go now, I have a meeting with the other 2 gardens in 5 minutes. Must get ready. Get well alright Laruette?" Squall said looking at his daughter. "Crouse." She answered with a smirk. "I love you Squall." Rinoa said as Squall kissed her. "Love you too Rin." He said and took off.  Rinoa was then left alone with her daughter who just laid there. 

"Mom…" Laurette began. "Hm? What is it honey?" Rinoa asked. "I…I…" but before Laurette could have said anything, Dr. Kadowdki came back in. "Laurette, you should really get some rest dear if you want to join the SeeD exam tomorrow with all of your classmates." Dr. Kadowdki said and helped Laurette into the wheelchair. "Thank you." She replied. "Here, take this every 2 times a day. It should last for a week. Then you'll be better in no time." The doctor said with a smile on her face. "Alright. Thank you again." Laurette said. "Mom? Would you mind rolling me back to my room?" Laurette asked. Rinoa smiled. "Course I wouldn't mind. Thank you doctor. Lets go." Rinoa said and started to push Laurette out of the room. "Bye now!" the doctor said and went back to her work. 

"Hello Mrs. Leonheart!", "Hey Laurette! Hello Mrs. Leonheart!", "Laurette are you okay?!", "Oh my! What happened Laurette?", the questions and greetings shot at Laurette and at Rinoa as Rinoa pushed Laurette down the golden hallway. Rinoa could tell that her daughter wasn't really liking the attention. "You hanging in there?" She whispered. Laurette sighed. "Sometimes I wish they had a back door to this place." She said. Rinoa giggled. "Don't worry, they're not out to bite you." Rinoa said and turned into the dormitories.  Laurette sat in silence the rest of the way as Rinoa talked about home. Laurette looked to her side and out at the sky before her. It was sunny, a bit too sunny for her. "Blah…" she said to herself with a quick sigh. Finally, they reached her room, only to be greeted by who else but Garland. "Hello Mrs. Leonheart!!" She smiled at Rinoa. "Hello Garland, how are you?" Rinoa asked. "I'm SUPER!! Thank you for asking!" She said with a big grin on her face. "And yourself?" She added on. Rinoa nodded. "I'm fine thank you for asking." She said and stopped pushing Laurette. "Thank you mother." She said and started to roll around in the chair. She then entered her room and the door closed behind her. Rinoa just smiled. "Garland…do me a favor…and…" , "Take care of Laurette? Don't worry I will!! Even though she would rather not let me touch her, but I'll do my best!" Garland smiled. Rinoa nodded again and walked up to Laruette's door to knock it. "Come in." Laurette shouted. Rinoa entered to find Laurette still on the wheelchair, and logging into her computer. "Oh mom." She said and looked up at Rinoa. "Take it easy now will you kiddo?" She said and patted Laurette's head. "Sure will." Laruette answered. "Alright. Well I have a perforce tonight, please take care of yourself." Rinoa said and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Okay, good luck mom! Bye!" Laurette said as Rinoa walked out of the door. "Bye!" Rinoa then left. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	3. The Pact

**Author's Note:** I actually got a review on my post day posting this story up. Thank you! Now I shall work on chapter 3. It might sound kind of crappy throws the end due to the fact that my mind would be wandering a lot now oO;; Heh heh! I hope you still enjoy it all the same. And remember, Please do Read and Review.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 3**

Laurette sighed as she checked on some of the garden's news and all. She was a bit disappointed about missing class this morning, but what happened has happened. She then looked at the Garden Festival page to find that instructor Tilmitt and Garland has been updating a lot. "Daughter like mother…" Laurette thought and gave a small chuckle. There was a knock on the door and Garland came in. As much as Laurette hates it when people just go in without her giving them an answer, Garland was usually okay to do that. "Hey you're looking at the Garden Festival page!! Wanna help?" Garland asked. "Err…sure." Laurette said and smiled. "REALLY?!" Garland was surprised that Laurette has answered yes. It was spontaneous for Laurette to answer yes when she has just gotten hurt, or something has just came up. It was also rare to see her smile. "Sure…why not?" Laurette questioned. "Besides, I guess last year's was fun. You guys did a good job." Laurette said. Garland eyes shot wide open when she heard those words coming out of Laurette's mouth. Laurette looked up from her work to find Garland with a smile on her face. "Huh? What? Do I have something on my face or something?" Laurette asked trying to sound as if she was joking at the same time. "No, I'm just very surprised and happy." Garland giggled. Laurette looked back down to her school work. "Well you're always happy." Laurette said and wrote down some notes. "Te-He! Well, if you need anything, just tell me alright? I'll be in my room or in the living room area somewhere." She said and walked out. "Alright thanks!" Laurette shouted and heard the door shut. 

After about an hour of finishing up the work she has missed that day, she got up to stretch and felt a bit dizzy. She pulled out the pills the doctor told her to take and swallow it, and it was followed by a rush of water. She then headed to the door. She opens it to find her friends sitting there chattering away. "Howdy Laurette! You okay now?" the tall teenage boy said as he tipped his hat to her. "Hey Iven." Laurette answered and walked up to her friends who were just sitting around. "Sorry 'bout not being there when you awoken…" He said. "Oh, was Mr. Iven Kinneas hitting on girls again?" Aleron laughed. Ivan blushed. "Hey, be nice to my bro!" Garland said making a face at Aleron. "Chill it girly, just joking!" Aleron said and sat back. Laurette just rolled her eyes and notice Jules was sitting there quietly. "Jules, you okay man?" She asked. He had his arms crossed and he sat up straight, and he didn't even answer her. "Jules…?" She asked again. He didn't answer. "JULES!! THE COOKIE IS RUNNING AWAY!!" Aleron then shouted. Instantly Jules jumped out of his seat and looked around. "Huh? WHERE?!!" He shouted. Everyone started to laugh, and Jules blushed. "What?!" Jules shouted at Aleron. "It's nothing Jules, Laurette was just asking if you're okay since you seemed to daze out." Rosemarie explained.  "Oh? Sorry about that heh heh…" He laughed nervously and rubbed his head with a wide grin on his face. Laurette nodded, and sat on the edge of the arm rest on the couch. "So are you guys ready to take that SeeD exam?" Rosemarie asked out of the blue. "You bet ya! I was born ready!" Aleron smirked. "And yet you manage to fail the test the last time…" Jules reminded him with a smile on his face. "Hehe, Yea I know huh?" Garland agreed. "Hey! I was too young then…" Aleron said standing up for himself. "So you're saying you're old now?" Jules laughed. "Psh…" Aleron said giving up the fight. Everyone started to laugh but Aleron. "Everybody knows that Laurette's ready! She's the one born ready!!" Jules exclaimed. "Ya, I know huh?" Ivens agreed as he spun his gun in his finger. "Number student at Balamb ya?" Ivens added on. "Whatever…" Laurette said got up to get a drink. "At least we know she has what it takes, I'm still a bit worried about it…." Rosemarie said with a worried tone of voice. She sighed. Laurette then walked back to the group with a glass of water in her hands. "Don't worry Rosemarie, if your mother passed the test at 15, I'm sure you will too." Laurette gave her a reassuring smile. Rosemarie nodded. "If you guys want, we could go train together ya know?" Laurette suggested. "Oh you'll be the only one training then Laurette. I mean who gets up 2 hours before class to go train?" Aleron said. "Laurette does…" Garland pointed out. "Yea, and some of the SeeD goes and train too!!" Iven said. "I know my dad does."  He added nodding along. "Uh-huh, yup! Dad does!" Garland added giving her bro a high five. 

"Well, it's getting late, our SeeD test is tomorrow…" Laurette said wanting to get some rest after her very off day. "Yea…" Jules yawned. "I'm tired, I'm hitting the bunk. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said. "Yea…oh!! How about we make a pact?" Garland jumped up and suggested. "What? What kind of a pact? Do we get cookies?" Jules asked turning back around from the door. "What's up with you and cookies?!" Aleron then smacked Jules on the head. "Ouch, not cool man!" Jules said threading Aleron with his fist. "Hey-Hey! Take it easy now." Iven stepped in-between the two. "Well Garland, make it quick, don't want a fight to break out." Rosemarie said and crossed her arms. "I wanna make a pact, promising that we'll all pass the test tomorrow, and none of us will get left behind…promise?" She said sticking her hand into the middle of the circle. "I'm in with ya sis." Iven then put his hand on top of hers. Rosemaire followed along with a nod, and so did Jules. Then Laurette. Then they all stared at Aleron who didn't seem to really care. "Aleron, are you going to join us or not?" Laurette asked with a hint of being annoyed in her voice. "Sure whatever…" He said and placed his hand in. "Aleron, don't put your hand in if you're not serious!" Garland said a bit mad now.  "I am though! We'll all pass the SeeD test tomorrow and make it out alive!!" He shouted. "Alright…Raw Image?" Garland said. "Raw Image!!" the shouted the name of their band. "We'll make it out of there, I know we will." Laurette said. "Yea, it's a deal." Then all tossed their hands into the air. "Well, night guys!" Rosemarie then left, along with Jules, Aleron and Iven, leaving Garland and Laurette with nothing to do but going to bed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	4. SeeD Exam Part 1

**Author's Note:** Blah, sometimes now and then I wouldn't know what to right, I just write whatever pops up into my mind, but For this story I know what I'm writing and all (I kind of have an idea of the whole story already). So yup! Anyways, thank you to those who have reviewed, and thanks to those who's going to review it in advance! I don't care if I get flames!) So yup! Well enjoy chapter 4…

Btw, Rinoa36? Thank you for like correcting me. I've already changed it. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 4**

She started to toss and turn in the bed. Her sheets were wrapping around her as the cold sweat rushed down her face. What was going on to her? Peering into her mind, was a nightmare of darkness. She couldn't see a thing in her "dream", she was running…to where she doesn't know. She breathed long and hard in and out. "_Where are you?" She asked and stopped. She didn't seem to see anything, all that was out there was a stone path in which she was walking on. She then dropped to her knees, with her hair blinding her eyes.  "_Where are you? Why aren't you here?_" She asked. Then out of the blue the ground seemed to break apart and she found herself flowing in mid-air once again. She feel deeper and deeper into the black. The breeze pushed back on her hair causing it to flow above her. She didn't feel like gripping on to anything. Nothing seemed to work if she tired. Her body felt too weak to even do so. Then black feathers fell from above her. The sky was filled with feathers. She put out her hand and grabbed it one. She opened her palm, to look at it. It didn't even flow out of her hand. She then looked down only to see her nightmare, her fear. "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_" She screamed. Beams of light shout up and she awoken._

Laurette sat there with her eyes still wide open. She could feel the sweat dripping off her chin. She was in shock a bit. These dreams are only getting worst.  She could feel the pain shooting from her head and down her body. "_Was that real? Or was it just my head?_" She asked though and held her head with her two hands. The pain was intense. She then got up and reached for her pills, gulping them down with water. The pain started to ease and she sat there leading against the wall. She looked at her clock. It was only a few more hours before she was put in the middle of a battle, fighting for her life and for her SeeD scores, something she's been waiting for ever since she joined the garden at the young age of 9, now she's 15, and more then ready to fight whatever it is that's out there. 

2 hours has passed, as Laurette swung her blade, practicing in her room. She was already dressed in her Garden Uniform, she was just waiting. Then a knock was on her door. "Laurtte, I've made breakfast!! You should eat before the exam!!" Garland called out. She then put away her blade in it's case and walked out to the kitchen. "Good morning!!" Garland cheerfully said. "For the last time…there's…", "Nothing good about mornings…" Garland finished of her sentence. Laurette chuckled. "Well, I guess today is a 'good morning'." Laurtte said and sat down to eat. Garland nodded. "I'm kind of nervous…" She said and started to eat. "Don't be, use that nervous-ness to fight." Laurette said and went on eating. After eating, Laurette did the dishes and the two girls went to class.

They went up the elevator to level 2 of the huge garden, got off and started to walk to their classroom. Room B13, homeroom, they stopped and entered the classroom.  The brown hair women sat there at the large desk typing in some files. She looked up and smiled at her two students. "Good Morning instructor Xu." Garland said as her and Laurette saluted. "Morning." Xu smiled and looked over at Laurtte. "huh? Yes I'm okay." Laurette answered after she realize Xu was giving her one of her '_are you okay?'_ stares. Xu nodded and smile. After being Laurette's instructor for the last 3 years, Laurette is used to what her way of commutating. The two girls took their seats as students filled the classroom. The spiked blonde then came through the door. He was being squeeze between the two big students as they fight to for the door. Jules finally squeezed through and walked to his seat behind Laurette's. Garland started to giggle. "How was today's squeeze?" She asked giggling the whole time. "For some reason, that didn't sound right…" Jules flashed his smile. Laurette cocked an eyebrow, and just stared at Jules. "Hey! Hey! Don't look at me like that!! I'm not turning in Ivens!!" Jules put up his defense and gestured with his hands. "Awww, no worries Jules, I know you're not like that!!" Garland smiled. "Yea, thanks." Jules said putting his hands down. "I didn't even mean it like that…" Laurette thought out loud. 

The bell then rang, all of the students were in their seats.  Rosemarie was sitting in her seat, and Iven sitting next to her.  Jules sits behind Garland while Laurette sat all the way in the back row alone. Aleron's seat is usually next to Garland's, but usually for the first 5 minutes of class or so, it'd be empty (Since he's always late for class).  Instructor Xu looked stood up and looked at her class of around 15 students. "Alright class, today's the SeeD exam. I'm sure most of you are more then ready to take it." She said. "For those who haven't pass the written exam, may not take the test today, instead they'll be going to room B1 and taking it over with Instructor…" just before she could have finished, Aleron entered the room with his SeeD uniform a bit off. "Sorry." He said and sat down next to Garland. Xu shook her head and looked back to the class. "So, you all will have free time until 1800 hour, then please meet me in the lobby. Alright any questions?" She asked. No one raised their hand.  "Okay, class dismiss!" She said, and then the students walked out of the classroom. "Oh, Miss Heartilly Leonheart, can I see you please?" the instructor asked. "Awww…" Garland gave out a little sound. "It's okay; I'll meet up with you guys later." She said as her friends walked out of the door. Laurette then looked over at Xu and saluted her. Xu saluted back. "Are you feeling well enough to go out today?" Xu asked. "Of course I am, never felt better." Laurette did her best to put on a smile. "Are you sure?" Xu said putting her hands on Laurette's shoulder. Laurette just nodded. "Laurette, I know you're one of the top students at the garden, but please remember that you're still human." Xu said and let go. "Since when did I forget that?" She asked reminding herself of all the pain she's been through. Xu smiled. "Well go on now, rest up, and I'll see then." She saluted. Laurette did the same and walked out the door. 

She rushed off wanting to change out of her uniform. She rushed down the elevator and ran back to her dorm room wanting to get some training too. She then swipe down her card key and she rushed into her room. Garland didn't seem to be back yet. She quickly got out of her uniform and into her normal clothes. She then remembered about her pills and take them. She the fell down on to her bed and just relaxed closing her eyes. "_Today's…the day you'll put all your training into this battle…_" She thought. Soon she was down in the hallway listening to her father, and commander.

"Today's the day you'll put all your training into this battle…" the commander said. He was in his SeeD uniform looking at the young people engage in a viscous battle. "I want all of you to go out there and put all of your hard training into this. This might be your last chance to do this…so fight with all of your will. Fight with honor, and if you shall fall, remember that each and everyone of you were loved, and was a great part of the garden. Good luck everyone." He said and walked away on to the side as instructor Xu came up. "We'll be splitting into groups now alright? Teach team will consists of 3-4 people. Alright, Team A, Jules, Garland, and Ward." She started to call out names. Jules and Garland gave each other high fives and rushed over to Ward. "Team B, Rosemarie, Iven, Len and Kim." She called out. Laurette looked over to find the two walking into their teams. "Team C, Laurette, Aleron, Arnoux, and Adrienne." Xu called out. Aleron smirked and pushed Laurette along. She looked over to find Adrienne giving her the death glare. "_Don't think about her too much…" Aleron whispered as Adrienne approached them.  Laurette didn't give any signs, and started to think back. "Why, isn't it Aleron, and ahem, Laurette." Adrienne gave an evil smirk. "Whatever." Laurette said and looked around to find a brunette boy walking to their group. "Arnoux! Speed it up will ya?" Aleron called out. Arnoux had his hands in his navy blue uniform. He walked with his head down and his hair in his face covering up his hazel eyes. He looked at Laurette and Laurette just nodded at him. He walked over and stood there. "There, now that we've gotten everyone…I think I should be captain." Aleron pointed out. "Actually no Mr. Almasy…" Xu then walked up to them. "Eh?" was all Aleron gave out. Xu then walked over to Laurette and placed her hands on her shoulder. "Our captain shall be Adrienne." Xu pointed out. Adrienne instantly turned to Laurette and put on her evil smile. Laurette could have cared less, but knowing Adrienne, she knew this was going to be a hard mission to handle. "Does everyone understand?" Xu asked. "Yes." They said. "Now, the two SeeD accompanying  you today will be Nadia, and Zell" She pointed out Zell and Nadia who was standing behind the group in their SeeD uniform. The team saluted to Zell and Nadia and they saluted back. "You are to fallow instruction from Adrienne, and remember that we're watching." Xu reminded. "Do you understand?" She asked. "Yes." The group said. Xu saluted them good bye and went on. Zell and Nadia then went up to them. "Alright then, get into the car, we'll explain the mission soon." Nadia said. The group then went into the parking lot and was driven to the cost of Balamb.  _

The group of upcoming SeeD jumped out of the car and was now standing on the dock of Balamb. Their ship awaits them. Where were they going? They don't know yet. Laurette looked over at Nadia and Zell who told them to get into the ship. When they were in, they sat in the small room and could feel the ship take off. Zell and Nadia then enters the room. They all got up and saluted them. "Alright, well lets get on with this mission." Zell said and pressed a button, and in the center of the ship there popped up a map of the land up north. "You guys will be going to Trabia Garden. Not far from there, reports has given us the info that some kind of strange monster has been larking around." Nadia said. Laurette listened and sat straight up in her seat. "Your mission as Team C, is to go in and look out the area to the east of the forest as another team goes in and try to lure it out.  From then the SeeD will take care of it. You are to get out of there when a messenger from another team goes in and tell you. Do you understand?" Nadia asked. "Yes, has there been any reports of a monster?" Adrienne asked trying to be as much as a captain as possible. "Some of the small towns near has been damaged seriously. Trabia Garden has been trying to find out what's going on, but when they send SeeD into the area, they don't come back out." Zell explained. "What?! So the SeeD that was sent into the forest, didn't come out?!!" Adrienne jumped out of her seat. Zell and Nadia just nodded. "Then why are THEY sending US into the forest?!! We're not SeeD yet!! I'm not going!!" Adrienne shouted at the two SeeD commander. "Adrienne sit down!!" Nadia commanded. "You're going on this mission if you want to become a SeeD. And show your comrades that you are a leader, not a failure." Nadia gave an angry tone. "Fine, if she doesn't want to go then…Laurette, would you'll be leading your team through this mission." Zell said, but before Laurette could have given an answer, Adrienne shot up from her seat. "No! I'll do it. I'll do it!!" She shouted. Laurette cocked an eyebrow. "Good. Now we'll be arriving there in 19 hundred hours. I'll hand you your gears as we get there. This mission might go on for days." Zell said and started to hand them each a pack.

After Nadia and Zell got done explaining things, and leaving the room, Laurette leaned her head back against the navy wall. She looked around at her teammates. She looked over at Adrienne who was playing with her hair nervously, while Aleron sat there tapping his gunblade on his shoe. She then looked over at Arnoux. He looked peaceful sitting there with his arm crossed and his eyes closed. He then opened his eyes and looked at her, she quickly turned away and lean back against the wall. She sighed and closed her eyes, soon she'll be in the forest of a unknown land. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	5. SeeD Exam Part 2

**Author's Note:**  Err what's there to note on? Just read the chapter that continues chapter 4!! The real battle begins!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 5******

Soon, after a rough stop on to the land Zell order the 4 teenagers out of the ship. Adrienne walked in fort of her group leading them. After, they were put into cars and was dropped off in the "Dark Forest" as it was called. When Laurette got there, she realize the reason why it was called "The Dark Forest". Under all the thick trees, and bushes there was no light that peered through. It seemed like night in that forest. The group then walked into the unknown forest with their gear and their mind turning. 

"I'm tired…" their so called captain whinnied. "How much longer?" She asked being the dumb blonde she was. "How should we know?" You're the one navigating." Laurette pointed out fixing her backpack strap.  She then shot Laurette a glare. Laurette just rolled her eyes. "Come on, can't you navigate?" Aleron shouted at his captain. "Hey! You! Go look for the flag." She said pointing out at Aleron. "What?! Me!!?? We're suppose to stick together as a group." He shouted. "Well!! I'm your captain!! You do as I say!!" Adrienne snapped back at Aleron. "Well I'm not doing it!!" Aleron said and crossed his arms. The two kept on going with their come backs, shots and all. Laurette was too busy looking around her surrounding making sure everything was okay. She looked over to Arnoux who was doing the same. He then took out his weapon and slashes through the bush area making a new pathway. He peered through and so did Laurette to find the blue Garden flag sticking there. Laurette walked up to him. "I think this is it…" She said. He nodded showing that he agrees. Adrienne took note of this and minded Aleron walking over to Laurette and Arnoux. She then pushed Laurette aside and stood next to Arnoux. "I think I've found it!!" She then announced. "What?! Arnoux found it!!" Laurette exclaimed. "Yea, yea sure whatever." She said and walked up to the flag. "Grr…" Laurette was a bit frustrated. "Hey, let it go alright?" Arnoux whispered to her with his hand on her shoulder. She couldn't help it but agree with him. They joined Adrienne near the flag.

An hour has passed, and they were still watching the area. It was dark, so they had a fire going. They would walk back and forth around the east area waiting and watching. Laurette looked at her watch, and realizes it has been over 3 hours since they've been there. "_I wonder how the other teams are doing…" She thought, and as if right on cue, group A ran pass them screaming. "Huh?" Arnoux exchanged glances with Laurette who then looked over at Aleron and Adrienne. Then they heard a loud tump, and another tump, which made the ground shake.  "…" the four didn't make a sound as they waited. Then they heard an explosion sound coming from not so far. "I say we run to it!!" Adrienne said and started to run. "What?! Damn, that girl must be crazy!" Aleron said and ran after her. Laurette looked over to Arnoux to see what they should do. He shrugged and they both ran after their two teammates. _

As Adrienne ran she then realize she couldn't see the light of the fire any more and she stopped in the darkness. "Crap…" She said and looked around. She couldn't see nothing. Aleron then joined her. "Adrienne!! Where are you going?!" He shouted at her. "I'm going wherever I want!!" She snapped back. Aleron felt a bit frustrated with her. "You could be killing the whole time!! Come on lets go back!!" He shouted. "Look blondie! I can do anything, and go anywhere I please because I'm your LEADER!! You got that?!" She pointed her finger into his chest. "What kind of leader puts her personal hate for one of her teammates into her job?" Aleron asked. Adrienne didn't answer but shot him a death glare which he could feel in the dark. Then the tumpping sound started to get near them when Laurette and Arnoux caught up. They all paused in silence as the ground below them shake. Laurette peered through the darkness around her. She then saw two glowing red eyes coming their way. "Captain…we should run." Laurette said. "Why?" Adrienne asked with her arm cross. "No questions, run!!" Laurette started to run. Aleron and Arnoux couldn't be more happy then to fallow. "Huh?" Adrienne said. Laurette looked back at Adrienne and ran back taking her hand and dragged her along. "Let go of me you bitch!!" Adrienne demanded.  "Well why don't you look behind you!!" Laurette said as she pick up the pace. "Why should I?!" Adrienne asked. Laurette didn't give an answer but kept on dragging her through the woods area. They both then heard a deep hiss. "What was that?!!" Adrienne shouted as she did her best to pick up her feet and ran with Laurette. Laurette could care less about answering her right now. Adrienne then looked back to find the two glowing eyes that Laurette had seen. "Oh shit!!" She shouted. "Run faster Laurette!! Faster!!" Adrienne shouted hoping that Laurette would drag her along. "Whatever." Laurette then let go of her hand and started to run faster. "Hey!!!" Adrienne shouted as she started to run. The tumpping sound kept on going and going. Laurette kept on running, but her running was then stopped when she caught up with Arnoux and Aleron. 

They have reached a stone wall too high to climb and it was a dead end. "Great…" Aleron said. The three could now see their captain running to them with red glowing eyes behind her. "Wow this sucks…" Aleron said. "No time to be joking, we gotta be ready to fight….there's no other choice." Laurette pulled out her "Angel of Faith" as Aleron pulled out his gunblade. Laurette didn't know what weapon Arnoux would be using but right now she couldn't concentrate on that because her captain was just getting closer and so did the two beaming red eyes. Finally Adrienne got there and lean against the wall breathing harder and harder holding on to her chest. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!!" She then screamed at Laurette. Laurette pointed her blade at her and up at the glowing eyes now only a few feet before them. "Oh…" Adrienne then pulled out her weapon which was a pinwheel and waited beside her teammates. The eyes was now right before them, and Laurette could cleary see it. It had fangs, red glowing eyes, long claws, and looked a lot like a vampire. 

Laurette could hear it hiss and a horde of smoke pervaded the area around them. Laurette could hear Adrienne coughing behind her.  Then it's claw reached out and grabbed her. "AAAHHHHHH!!" Adrienne gave out a high pitch scream.  "Great…" Laurette said. Laurette then ran up fast, leaving a trail of dust behind her. She then jumped pointing the tip of her blade down the vampire's head. But as soon as the tip touched it, a beam flashed and bounced her off. She was then sent flying off on to the dusted forest grounds. She opened her eyes to seen a circular purple beam glowing around the vampire. "It must have some kind of protection beam around it…" Aleron said with a bit of fear in his tone. "We must break it." He added then rushed up to the vampire and jabbing his gunblade into it. Another flash appeared and he was sent flying back into the dust. "There's no use!! We've to find another way!!" Laurette shouted. Adrienne was still screaming her head off as the vampire swayed her in the air. Arnoux then out of the darkness shot daggers at it, and surprisingly the daggers peered through the layer and broke it. Laurette could then see the purple defense beam faded and the vampire gave a roar. Laurette looked over at Arnoux who had fire in his eyes. The glow in his eyes were like ember, as he rushed up and shot more daggers into the monster. Laurette then helped by shooting her "shooting stars" at it. Finally, Aleron then jumped up and cut the monster's arm off, the one holding on to Adrienne. The vampire monster gave out a cry of pain as it fell. The hand then smashes down the wall that was blocking their way. 

The wall fell like rain from the sky, and tumbled down. They can now see light which blinded the vampire monster. The four then found themselves on a cliff. The vampire was now weaken, but before it went away for good, It smashes down on to the ground again, causing the blonde girl hanging on for her life. "AHHHH!!" she screamed. "Oh great…" Laurette said and then quickly dashed to the edge of the cliff reaching down for Adrienne.  "PULL ME BACK UP DAMNIT!!" all she could have done was screamed at Laurette. "HOLD ON!!" Laurette shouted back. She gripped her hand, but felt like something was going to happen. "LARUETTE!!" a familiar voice shouted. She looked up from across the darken pit to find Jules, and Garland waving their hands in the air. "HELP IS ON THE WAY! WAIT FOR US!!" Garland shouted and rushed off. Jules fallowed right behind her but he then fell to his knees with his eyes closed. He touched his head and then looked back up at Laurette. "NO! LAURETTE!!" He shouted. Too late. As soon as Laurette pulled up Adrienne, she found herself now the one hanging above the darken pit below her. Adrienne gave an evil smirk and rushed off running into the forest. "OH! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANY WHERE!!" Aleron then rushed after her. Laurette could feel the rocks slipping her grip. Arnoux then slid down and grabbed her hand. "Laurette, I got you." He said with must trust in his hazel eyes.  She wasn't so scared any more, after feeling the warmth in his hand, but there was another feeling of cold that ran through it. He pulled her put into his arms and held her for just a moment. She didn't mind, as the time slowed down. 

He then let go of her, and looked at her. "Are you okay?" He asked his voice cold yet soft voice said. "I'm fine. Thank you." She said then looked up at the monster that was laying there. She sense something and see that the vampire's eyes shot up. She saw it's arm came up, and time seemed to go in slow motion. Arnoux jumped in front of her, but before the positions claws could smash down on him, Laurette heard a gun shot not far away, and the crackle of a whip. The vampire's eyes fell finally, and Laurette looked up to find Rosemarie and Iven standing there smiling their butts off. Iven winked at her. "Howdy! Glad to see you too!" He joked. "IVEN!!" Laurette shot him a glare. "Whoa! Hold it there missy!" He laughed. Rosemarie then elbowed him to shut up and she ran up to them. "Are you okay Laurette?!" She asked placing her hands on Laurette's shoulder. Laurette nodded. "I saw what happened, that stupid…", "No, just let it go." Laurette said and started to walk away. "What?! But Adrienne, just almost killed you there!!" She exclaimed tossing her hands in the air. "Let it go, I'm alive aren't I?" Laurette asked shoving her hands into her pockets leaving Rosemarie speechless. "Lets just go…" Laurette said motioning her hands at Iven, Rosemaire, and Arnoux to just get out of that place.

All of the groups that took the SeeD exam that day met back at Trabia Garden. Some were tired, and some were still filled with energy due to the fact that their team didn't really get to do anything. The SeeDs were going around helping the students who got hurt during their exams and counting all of the students to make sure they were all there. Garland sat there smiling as she watched her mother run around greeting all of her long time friends. She got up from her spot and greeted her mom. "Hey mom!" She smiled. "Hey kiddo!" Selphie smiled at her daughter. "How was it?" Selphie asked fixing Garland's yellow bandana around her neck. "It was fine, I'm not sure if I passed though." Garland looked down. "Awww, I'm sure you did. Getting help for a student is still a big and important part of being a SeeD." Selphie reassured her and embrace her in a hug. Jules then walked up to them. "Hey Mrs. Tilmitt." He smiled. "Hey Jules, how are you?" She asked him. "I'm fine, thank you for asking. And yourself?" He re-questioned her. "Super as always!" She smiled. "That's always nice to hear." Jules said and smiled. Selphie then heard one of her long time friends called for her. She then greeted her daughter and Jules good bye and skipped away.

"Now I can see where you get your happy-go-lucky side." Jules told Garland as they walked down to the basketball courts. She giggled. "I guess…" she smiled. He chuckled. "How's your head?" She asked him remembering seeing him on the floor holding his head. "It's fine…It has always been like that since I was little. No big deal." He said doing his best to get her off his case without sounding mean. "Oh okay." They finally reached the basketball courts to find the gang there. Everyone was there but Laurette. "Hey you two. Finally!" Aleron exclaimed. "Did you catch her?" Jules asked. "Yea, I did." Aleron made his voice sounding it was no big deal, even if he did trip and fell a few times before catching Adrienne. "Thank goodness that there were witnesses around to see that she pushed Laurette down when Laurette pulled her up." Rosemarie shook her head. "I know the two have been rivals since they were little, but at least Laurette has that will to forgive and forget…" Iven said. "Or else there would be more then a war between them." He added. "I can't wait to go back to the garden. I'm beat." Jules said and lead against the pole. "Yea, same." Garland sighed. 

Meanwhile Laurette was wandering around, just lost in her thoughts. She walked around the plain not knowing what to do or say. "Laurette!" Zell called out to her. "Huh?" She turned around to find the tattooed face man running up to her. "Sir!" She saluted him. He saluted back. "What is it sir?" She asked. "We're about to leave, so please come back to the dock area." He said. "Yes sir." She then walked with him back to the docks. After a while, they all head into the same ships they traveled on, and they went home, ending their exams.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	6. Thank You

**Author's Note:** The last chapter about the SeeD exam, personally didn't excited me as much. I didn't like it kind of. I mean I had a good idea but I couldn't find the right words to fit it. Everything was just playing in my mind too fast and I just wanted to get that chapter over it (Because I have more ideas ahead). So yup, as always please read and review. It does really help!! Thanks! Enjoy!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 6**

"Students who had taken the SeeD exam yesterday, please report to the 2nd floor at 10 hundred hours. I repeat, students who had taken the SeeD exam yesterday, please report to the 2nd floor at 10 hundred hours. Thank you! Have a nice day." The announcements then turned off and Laurette sighed. She has been very tired and have had a restless sleep last night. She sat there writing a new song on her new found experience yesterday.  So many emotions ran through her. She strummed her acoustic guitar, and let her fingers play trying to find the right melody for yesterday. She stopped from time to time to write down the notes she thought was perfect. She would test play some tune that ran through her mind. Garland then stepped out of her dorm room and smiled. "Hey…" she said with a yawn. "I know just you mean by that…" Laurette said referring to the yawn Garland let out. "I'm so tired…so what chya go so far?" Garland asked looking at the guitar tabs on the table. "Looks good, play it please?" She asked. "Fine…" Laurette sighed and started to play her guitar. The melody was so beautiful. It was rough enough for a rock piece, yet so soft for a classical piece. "Wow…that's…wow!" Garland couldn't said a thing when Laurette was done. "Eh, not really…" Laurette put down her guitar. "Oh come on, it's great!! I dunno where you're getting it from but it sounds great!!" Garland smiled. "I dunno where I'm getting it from either…" She sighed. "Well, I'll bring out my drum set later if you want, and we could at the drum part to it, and then add words." Garland suggested. "Yea alright." She said and rubbed her eyes. The two looked at the clock. "We gotta head to the 2nd floor now." Yawned Garland. "Yea I know." Laurette said and got up. They then walked out of the area and to the 2nd floor.

All of the students were there. Some where walking around nervously, some were tired, and some were just normal. Laurette and Garland was greeted by some passing by student. Laurette just nodded as Garland gave a big hello. The students waited and waited for what seemed like ever before one of the SeeD sent by the headmaster and commander down to get the passing students. The SeeD stood there in his uniform, holding a piece of paper in his hands. "The fallowing students are to report to the headmaster's office after I call their names…" He gave the instructions. The students listened for their names as he began to open his mouth to read. "Jules Dintch, Rosemarie Almasy, Iven Kinneas, Garland Kinneas, Arnoux Jomei, Aleron Almasy, and Laurette Heratilly Leonheart." He said. The 7 students saluted the SeeD and went up the elevator with him. 

They entered the 3rd floor, and walked through the double doors in a straight line. They got in and stood beside each other standing at attention. Headmaster Cid then appeared from behind his desk along with Commander Leonheart. The 7 then saluted at them and stood back at attention. "You 7 are summoned here today, because you've put all your training into yesterday's exam. As commander of SeeD, I am proud to welcome you to the team." Squall said looking at each and everyone of them in the eyes. "Yes, you all have done very well through this exam proving yourself worthy of becoming SeeD. Now, we'll be giving you your score and rank." Headmaster Cid said then walked up to each of them handing them a rolled out scroll, whispering something in their ears as he went by. He got to Laurette who was at the end of the line. He shook her head and gave her, her scroll and whispered in her ear. "You did well, you should have been leader of your team. Daughter like father…" He chuckled. She just smiled at him and nodded. She glanced behind him to see her father smile. Cid then walked back to his spot next to Squall. "Welcome to the team of SeeD." Cid said and smiled. "You are dismissed." Squall then said. 

The 7 of them looked ate each other. Jules jumped into the air and ran out the doors, fallowed by Garland. Iven smiled stupidly at Rosemaire as she did the same. Laurette looked at all of her friends then felt an arm around her. "Heh heh…we did it." Aleron smirk. "Aaa…" Laurette then knocked his hand off and looked up to find Arnoux staring. She blushed a bit and walked out the door. "Hey what was that for babe?" Aleron smirked again and rushed off to her. "I'm not your babe…" Laurette said doing her best to keep her distance between her and Aleron. "Laurette…look at me." He then grabbed her arm as she was about to reach the elevator. The rest was already going down. She turned around to look at him.  His face was now serious and he didn't seem to want to play around. "Will you go out with me?" He asked her now smiling stupidly. "_What?! I never knew he liked me!! That's just kinda gross…kinda…"_ She thought. Even though he was consider as one of the most handsome pretty boys at the Garden, she wasn't really up to dating him. She then looked directly up at his eyes and shook her head. "Sorry Aleron…I wasn't expecting that…" She told him still looking at him in the eyes. She wanted to tell him no, so that he understands. "Laurette…please?" He pledged holding on tighter to her arm. "Let go of me!" She shouted when she felt his grip. She then got out of his grip and started to run toward the elevator. He then caught on to her arm again, and held on tight. "Laurette! I've liked you for so long!! I want to tell you now!! And you're blowing me off like this?! How could you?!" He shouted at her. "Well look at what you're doing!!" She shouted back struggling to get out of his grip. "What's up with you?!!" She asked. "Nothing, just totally in-love with you." Then just before he could lean in and kiss her, Arnoux seeing this pushed him off her. "What are you doing man chill!! She doesn't want to go out with you!!" Arnoux shouted at him. "Hey pretty-boy shut up!! She's my girl, and I can do whatever I want." Aleron got up and walked up to Laurette again. "I'm not you're girl!! I thought we were friends!!" She said walking up in front of Arnoux. Aleron then glared at Arnoux. "You did this!!" He shouted and punched Arnoux, but before he could have, Arnoux blocked his attack and flipped him in the air causing him to fall on to the floor. Aleron rubbed his head and glared at Arnoux. "Why!!?? You son of a bitch!!" Aleron then got up and ran at Arnoux with his gunblade. Arnoux then quickly toss one of his daggers at Aleron's shoe tripping him. The headmaster and commander then rushed out to see what all the commotion was all about. They saw Aleron getting up from the floor pined down by one Arnoux's daggers. 

"What is the meaning of this?!" the headmaster demanded. "He tried to kill me!!" Aleron lied. "Huh? No!!" Arnoux said. "He's right Headmaster." Laurette said quickly. "Explain." Her father said looking at her. "Yes sir. Well when we got out of the office, Aleron…well he asked me out. I say no, but he kept on asking me. He then pinned me and tired to kiss me…Arnoux just came into my aid and helped me cool him down that's all…" Laurette said feeling a bit of guilt rushing up and down her spine. She has known Aleron ever since the day she was born, but seeing his actions just now totally lost all that she thought of him. "Is that so?" Squall asked looking at the two boys. "Yes sir." Arnoux said, but Aleron refused to answer the question. He knew what he did, but he was scared. "Well then. Aleron, you'll get work from the discipline committee…" Headmaster Cid said. "But I am apart of the discipline committee. " Aleron said with a smirk. "Well then. I'll lower your SeeD rank back down to one, and also you'll be hold off from any missions for 2 months. You'll spend that time watching the young students here at the garden, and helping your instructor, Xu out for a while. Do you understand?" Headmaster Cid asked. "Yes sir…" Aleron said just to get it over with. He could have cared less. "Alright. You guys are dismissed." The headmaster saluted the 3 and started to walk down. Aleron rushed to the elevator and went down before Arnoux and Laurette could have gotten in. He flipped the two off before he went down. 

Laurette looked up at Arnoux who was looking at her. "Thank you…" She said. "You're welcome, he was a jerk anyways….oh no offence or anything…" Arnoux gave her a smile rubbing his head. She giggled. "Don't worry about it….I've just never seen this side of him." She said as they got into the elevator. Arnoux just nodded but gave no comments. Then there was silence "So…congratulation today." He said breaking the silence between them. "Yea thank you…thank you for everything today…" She smiled at him. He nodded. "Oh! Congrats too…" She then added on with a smile. "Thanks." He said as the they heard the little ding and exited on to the 2nd floor. The gang was waiting for her and him to come down so they could go back to the classroom and give a small speech or something like that. As soon as they walked into the hall, an explosion of cheers, and clapping was heard. Jules rubbed his head and blushed. Garland giggled. Iven tipped his cowboy hat at all the ladies who almost fainted. Rosemarie stood there with her face tall and high, can't believe that she passed. The 6 of them then went back to their classes and did whatever they had to do knowing that tonight was the grand SeeD party. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	7. SeeD Party

**Author's Note:** It's like chapter 7 I believe? I really have a good time writing stories and all. I really do, so I don't mind giving up some of my homework/studying time to write this story. I don't care if I do have some mistakes in the story. I really love the Final Fantasy VIII game (It was my 1st FF game actually). 

  
Alright the last chapter was kind of short, so I hope to write longer chapters. The story isn't coming to an end any time sooner. More stuff coming your way. Enjoy! Read and Review please! 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 7**

After the long day so far, Laurette and Garland went back to their rooms and got ready for the SeeD party tonight, welcoming all SeeD members. "So what happened today? I didn't see Aleron in the classroom when we gave those speeches…that luck fool." Garland smiled as she did her hair. "Errr…" Laurette didn't answer but just straighten out her new uniform. She was proud of it. All of her life's work just to wear this uniform with pride. "Hey…did something happened between you and Aleron?" Garland asked now sitting across from her. "He tired to kiss me…or hurt me….I dunno." Laurette said and brushed the long raven black hair that shimmered in the light. Garland gasped. "Really? Oh my! I can't believe that he would do such a thing!!" Garland said. "I know…Rosemarie might know already, but don't tell anyone else. You know how this garden could be sometimes." Laurette rolled her eyes. Garland giggled. "Yea I know…" Garland smiled and looked at her watch. "Oh! It's so close to party time. Lets hurry!!" Garland said and rushed back into the bathroom. Laurette just started to change into her SeeD uniform and soon they've found themselves in the grand ballroom in the garden. 

Laurette entered the room, filled with people. It was the same every time. After going to these balls her whole life, she already knew this and that, but tonight was her night, she have to enjoy it. "Hey!!" Rosemarie showed up and popped in front of Laurette's face. "Oh, Hello." Laurette smiled at her friend. "This is so awesome isn't it?!" Rosemarie asked as she clapped her hands together in delight. "Yea…I guess." Laurette did her best to try to sound like she was having fun. Rosemarie giggled. "Oh come on Laurette. If you're lucky…_knowing you, you would be, some hot and cute guy will ask you to dance." Rosemarie winked. Laurette looked over Rosemarie's shoulder to find Iven stealing glances at her friend. "Maybe you'd be the one who's lucky…" Laurette smiled. "Huh? Who would dance with me?" Rosemarie laughed.  Laurette then saw Iven coming up from behind Rosemarie without her noticing. He then cupping his hands around her eyes. "Guess who?" He asked. "Iven…?" Rosemarie asked. "Hey how did you know?" He asked her this time facing her. "I just got a hunch…" She smiled sweetly at him, and for a moment there the two just stared at each other. Laurette cocked an eyebrow as she saw what was going on between her two friends. "Err…well I'm going to go…get a drink now…" Laurette said walking away. She then bumped into Iven on her way. "Ask her to dance…" She whispered loud enough for only him to hear. "Oh…" He blushed a bit as Laurette walked away. He then turned around and faced Rosemarie face to face. "Howdy  madam. Would you do me the honor of having this dance?" He asked bowing to her. She giggled. "Certainly I will." She smiled and hand in hands the two walked on to the dance floor dancing. _

Laurette sighed as she lead against the wall watching her two friends dancing together for the first time. She looked around to find Jules and Garland talking. There was nothing for her to do right then, since all of her friends seemed to have something to do. She then saw her mother and father walking through the door, along with all of their friends. Laurette didn't want to get mixed up with them for the time being and just stayed in the shadows, slowly lurking away and outside on to the balcony. Once she was outside she took a deep breath of the crisp breeze. There was always something about the night sky that hooked her. Pulling her into it, making her lost in her thoughts. She lean against the railing and smiled looking at the stars, blazing in the darkness of the sky. Millions of them were out tonight, same space same time. She then heard someone taking a breath and looking over to her right to find Aleron smoking pot. "Hey…miss me?" He asked smiling sharply at her. She gasped. "What? What are you doing here?" She asked him a bit shocked. He was in his SeeD uniform alright, but there was something about it that doesn't seem to suit him right. He then took another smoke of his pot and blew the smoke into her face. She coughed and looked away. "Doesn't that smell good?" He asked smirking. He started to get close to her. "Get away from me Aleron!!" She said and started to walk away. "Hey don't go! The party's just starting!" He shouted. "What party?" She asked not even turning around to look at him. "Our little riding and banging party…" she could feel his eyes glazing upon her, causing her to shudder. "Oh come on Laurette…you know you wanna…" He said. She could feel that he was really close to her now, because she could feel him exhaling on to her neck. She turned around and looked at him. "Aleron! You just don't get it do you? I DON'T LIKE YOU!! You're not my type. I only see us as friends. I'm sorry." She said directly at him and just started to run this time. "We'll see about that…" he smirked and walked in. 

She ran back into the ballroom, and not looking at where she was going she ran into someone. She looked up to find a familiar looking face looking at her. It was Arnoux.  His hazel gray eyes looked a bit surprised. He then offered her a hand.  "Are you okay?" he asked her. "Yea… Thanks." She said blushing. She looked at him in his new SeeD uniform. Something about him made him fit into that uniform better then Aleron. "Hey you look great." He commented her with his soft smile. She turned red a bit, not knowing what to say. She've been in tons of situations like this, but never have she blushed. "Thanks…so do you." She said getting rid of her blushing pretty quickly. She twirled around flipping her raven black hair at him playfully. He just laughed. "So we're SeeD now eh?" He asked. "Yea! This is pretty awesome." She said. "Yea, I've been wanting this my whole life." He told her. "Yea me too!! My dad kind of inspired me to join." She told him. He smiled at her, just smiled. His burette bangs were covering his eyes.  

"That's the boy that backed off Aleron today." Squall told Rinoa after he caught her watching her daughter for a while. "Oh really…?" Rinoa asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice. Squall nodded and handed her a wine glass. "Arnoux. Not a bad student." Squall sipped his wine.  "Hm, I see." Rinoa said and turned around to see Seifer, and Quistis approach them. "Rinoa! I love your dress!!" Quistis smiled. She was wearing a red dress and was hanging on to Seifer's arm. "While, Thank you Quistis!" Rinoa smiled at her. "Hey." Seifer greeted pretty much smiling now. Squall nodded at him and he nodded back. "So our kids got promoted, isn't that great?" Rinoa asked trying to start up a conversation.  "Oh, yes. I was positive they was going to pass. Rosemarie was so nervous!" Quistis said. "How about Laurette? Was she nervous?" Quistis asked. Rinoa shook her head. "Not that I know of. I was nervous though because of her training before that exam." Rinoa said. "Oh yea, she was injured during training wasn't she?" Quistis asked. Rinoa nodded. "Yes, and you know how us mothers are." Rinoa laughed and so did Quistis. "Say, Squall can I talk to you for a minute?" Seifer then asked. Squall nodded. "Be right back okay?" Squall told Rinoa and kissed her. Seifer then walked with Squall out of the ballroom.

"What's up Seifer?" Squall asked crossing his arms. "I just wanted to say sorry about how Arnoux acted to Laurette today." Seifer said looking a bit down. Ever since he was accepted as one of the gang members again, and back into the garden, he've changed a lot. Squall cocked his neck. "Sorry? What's there to be sorry for? You didn't do anything Seifer." Squall told him. "Yea, but he's my son…" Seifer trailed off. Squall sighed. "Don't worry about it. Aleron should be the one saying sorry, not his father." Squall placed his hand on to Seifer's shoulder. "Besides, what's over is over." Squall said. Seifer sighed. "Oh come on Seifer. No worries. Come on, lets go back in." Squall said and patted Seifer on the back and started to walk back into the ballroom. "You really have changed a lot." Seifer said. Squall turned around and looked at him. "And so have you." Squall told him. "It's been a long time then." Seifer said again. Squall sighed. "Yes, now lets go back in." He then took Seifer in and back to Rinoa and Quistis.

Laurette laughed as she and Arnoux enjoyed each other company. She felt happy around him. "So he was walking up the stairs, and bam! Right in the face. It was so funny!" Arnoux laughed. Laurette laughed along with him as he explained a story. "How do you know so much?" Laurette asked after catching her breath. "I dunno…" He said and looked up at the sky. They were now in the Garden's Quad, just sitting there on the steps looking around. "Hm, I see." She said. "Say Laurette, do you believe in angels?" He then asked. "Hm? Why?" She asked him back. "Because I'm looking at one right now." He smiled. She turned to look at him to find him smiling and looking at her. She blushed softly. He laughed. "I'm just messing around." He playfully punched her arm. She then giggled and looked at her watch. She then yawned. "Feeling tired already?" He asked. "Yea, a bit." She answered. Then fireworks exploded in the air, sending multiple colors into the dark sky, and burning it up. The two watched in amazement. She then looked at him, as he at the same time looked at her. They both started to laugh. After a while, the two got up and said their goodbyes in front of Laurette's new dorm room, which wasn't far from his'. "Hey!!" Laurette shouted for Arnoux before he departed. "Why don't you meet me in the cafeteria tomorrow? At around 8? We could have breakfast with some of my friends." She asked him. He stood there for a minute thinking. "Sounds great. I'll be there." He smiled and started to walk off again. Laurette smiled and opened the door to her dorm. She then fell into her bed, and into a sleep wishing tomorrow would come already. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	8. The Rage

**Author's Note:** Wow! I would never know that I would get this much reviews. Seriously though. 6 reviews to me is quite a lot ^_^. I'm so lame, I know.  So thanks a lot to all of the reviewers so far. Oh yea, I guess I'll start answering to questions and comments more. So this is chapter 7, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks, and keep on reviewing!!

**Answering to Questions/Comments:**

To Duggy: Well not all of them are 15, I was trying to make that obvious but it's kind of hard.  Laurette, Rosemarie, Garland, and Jules are 15. Ivens is 16, and Aleron is 17. The new guy, Arnoux is 15, and so is Laurette's ravel, Adrienne. So yea. I don't know why I paired up Zell and Ellone (Because if you look at Ellone's name, it says 'alone') so yea.  I'll try my best to make the story more better sounding.  ^_^; Good day!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 8**

"Garland!! Laurette!! Open up!! It's an emergence!!" it was only 6 in the morning and Rosemarie was already banging on her door. "Huh? Rosemarie?!" Garland said quite surprised as she opened the door. It was usual the one Laruette was up  who woke Garland up, but never in a million years that they would thought Rosemarie would wake up at this time.  According to her, she always wake up at 7:00 because she needs her beauty sleep. Rosemarie came in with her face all red and her hands behind her head. Laurette came out of the bathroom and cocked an eyebrow. Garland looked at her and shrugged not knowing what the heck Rosemarie was doing in their dorm room area. Garland then manage to drag Rosemarie down to sit on her couch. "What's going on?" Garland asked. Laurette then came out quietly staring at her two friends. Rosemarie was still kind of shocked of whatever it was she was shocked of. "Calm down, take deep breaths." Garland recommended and Rosemarie followed.  She inhaled and exhaled and repeated. After a few minutes she finally calm down. "Now, what's wrong?" Garland re-asked. "Iven…he-he…we kissed…" Rosemarie said. "Oh my! That's wonderful!! Did he ask you out?" Garland quickly exclaimed. "Wonderful?!!" Rosemarie asked. Garland looked at her weirdly. "I thought you've liked it him for the longest time!!" Garland stated. It was true that Rosemarie have liked Iven for a while now. "Well the kiss was wonderful…but I hope he isn't playing with my heart…" she said and placed a hand on her chest where her heart was located. "Te-he!" Garland giggled. Laurette just stood there in silence, having no comments what so ever. "Well I guess it's safe to tell you that my brother has liked you for a while…" Garland trailed off with a dreamy sigh. "How lovely…" she added on. "_Whatever…" Laurette thought and rolled her eyes. "What?!! He has?!!!" Rosemarie said after getting the words through her head. Garland nodded. "Then why didn't you tell me?!!" Rosemarie asked a bit disappointed. "Well, he told me around the same time you told me, and then he told me to keep it a secret, and not to tell anyone, and you did the same, so it's only my thing to keep it a secret." Garland explained rather quickly. "So there you have it!" She smiled and cupped Rosemarie's hands. "This is so cool!! You and my brother looks so good together!!" Garland giggled and almost jumped out of her seat. Laurette sighed again and looked at her watch. "Don't you think so Laurette?" She then tried to include Laurette in the conversation, even if she knew Laurette wouldn't give in to girl talk. "Err…sure." Laurette answered and got up for her seat. Rosemarie and Garland giggled somehow knowing that Laurette would said something like that. Before Laurette went back to her dorm, she turned around and looked at her two friends. "Well, you two better go get ready, we have to meet the boys for breakfast, remember?" Laurette pointed out, but showed no hints of excitement knowing that she'll get to see Arnoux again. "Oh yea…hehe! Lets go Rosemarie, I'll make you all pretty!!" Garland said and then dragged Rosemarie and herself to do make up and all. "Catch you later Laurette!!" Rosemarie quickly said before the hyper burette girl pulled her out of the area. Laurette sighed and shook her head and went back to her dorm room to change out of her pajamas and into her normal clothing. _

"Good morning Laurette!!" Jules greeted eating his daily morning plate of cookies and of course with milk. Laurette waved and took a seat. "Howdy." Iven smiled and tipped his hat. "Hey." Laurette said. She looked over to Aleron just looking away from her not even wanting to look into her eyes. "Where's Garland?" Jules then asked. "Yea, and Rosemarie." Iven added on. "Well…they're doing girly stuff…" Laurette just said very simple, not wanting to go into details of what happened this morning. Iven chuckled. "I see." He then sighed with a smile. "So where were you last night Laurette? I didn't see you since after we departed."  Iven asked. "I was hanging out with a friend, who will be joining us for breakfast." She told him. "Oh, are you talking about Arnoux? That's awesome!!" Jules finally looked up from his plate of cookies. Laurette nodded causing Aleron to murmur something under his breath. "He's pretty good, with those daggers of his. I would have taken up the daggers as my weapons, but I prefer martial arts!" Jules started to talk. "Yea, I've seen him use those daggers yesterday…" Laurette said referring to when Arnoux saved her from Aleron. Aleron then shot her a death glare. She gave him her 'whatever' eyes. "Hey guys!!" an always cheerful voice called out. Everyone knew it was Garland. "Hey you two. Sit down already, we've been waiting forever!!" Jules joked. Rosemarie was about to take a seat next to her brother, but before she did, Iven got up and pulled out a seat for her next to his'.  She blushed a bit but accepted it. Garland giggled as she sat next to Jules. "Awww, is Rosemarie blushing?"  Jules asked with a grin on his face. She turned ever redder when Iven put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, we all know." Jules explained. Rosemaire then looked down. "Hey, hey don't take it as a bad thing, I mean millions of girls here wish they could be with me…and I choose you…" Iven joked causing Rosemarie and elbow him in the ribs playfully. "Easy there missy, I was just kidding ya?" He laughed. 

A figure then popped up behind Laurette. She looked up to find Arnoux standing there. He looked at her with a smile. "Hey…" He said. "Arnoux! Hey!" Laurette stood up next to him. "Guys this is, Arnoux. Arnoux this is Iven, Rosemarie, Garland and Jules. Oh and you've already know Aleron." She said trying to make him feel welcome. "Hey Guys!" Arnoux greeted in his usual cool voice. He then sreached across and gave Jules a little high five. "Hey man what's up?" Jules asked. "Nothing much, I never knew you hung out with Laurette." He said. Jules just nodded. Arnoux then shook Iven's hand, and he did the same to Garland and Rosemarie.  "Nice to meet ya!" Garland said in her usual cheerful tone. He nodded. "Hello." Rosemarie greeted. "So have a sit down, we're not going to bite." Iven gave him a reassuring look. "Sure." And then Laurette found herself sitting between Aleron and Arnoux. "So what are you all up to today?" Arnoux asked. "We don't know yet, since we're not assigned a mission yet, we just have a free day off, unless the commander or headmaster calls for us." Laurette said. "Oh I see, but what do you guys usually do?" He asked. "We usually go and practice with in our band when there's nothing to do." Garland explained. "Raw Image right?" He asked. "Raw Image, yea that's us." Jules said. "Yea, I heard you guys at Balamb once, just passing by, not bad." He commented. "Thank you." Rosemarie said on behalf of the whole group. "So, who plays what? All I know is that Jules plays the bass." He said. "Well, I play the keyboard, while Garland takes up the drums, Iven here plays the acoustic guitar and sometimes electric. Jules plays the bass of course, Aleron here now plays 2nd guitar, and as for Laurette, she's the lead." Rosemarie explained. "Laurette lead? Wow, that must be great. I really wanna hear you guys play now." He said and looked over at Laurette. She just smiled. Aleron seeing this groaned. "So do you play anything Arnoux?" Garland asked. "He plays guitar." Jules butted in. "Really? That's great! I would love to hear you play." Laurette all of a sudden said. The group would never expect her to say something like that. Arnoux smiled at her. "Yea you will. Promise." He nodded. "We would love too." Iven said. "How long have you been playing anyways?" Garland asked. "Since I was 4." He answered. "Wow! You must be really good then!!" Garland then exclaimed. Rosemaire and Garland started to chatter up and kept on commenting Arnoux. Arnoux blushed a bit. "Enough!!" Aleron then got up and rushed out of the area. "Geezes, what's up with him?" Jules asked. Laurette and Arnoux exchanged glances but didn't say a word. After a while the group talked again and ate.

Aleron stomped his way to his dorm. He didn't want to think about what was going on back there. "_Damn him, who the hell do he think he is anyways?"  his anger ran through his boiling blood. As soon as he got to his dorm, he started to throw stuff off his desk and started to smash things with his gunblade. He was turning mad as he toss the picture of Laurette and himself off his desk. The frame shattered into pieces leaving the tiny bits of glass everywhere on the red carpeted floor. He then picked up the picture, not afraid about getting his hand cut because of his glove. "Soon…I will have you…Soon you'll be mine…and only mine…" He smirked evilly and fell on to his messed up bed. "And soon…Arnoux shall be GONE!" He laughed like a mad man.  _

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	9. Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:** Chapter 8 was kind of short. Well, I don't know what else to write as a note besides please read and review. Thanks in advance!! By the way, sorry for taking a long time to update. I've been very tired and very busy. Oh also, there will now be some song chapters in these. You guys will see…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 9**

"Laurette Heartily Leonheart, and Arnoux Soul, you are to report to the commander's office at this instant, I repeat, Laurette Heartily Leonheart, and Arnoux Soul, please report to the commander's office at this instant." The intercom went off. "Huh? What would your dad want with you two?" Iven asked. Laurette shrugged. "Hey, why don't you two meet us in the quad after you're done alright?" Garland shouted to them. "Alright, we'll be there." Arnoux said and got up with Laurette to leave. They walked out of the area and took the elevator up to the 3rd floor. Two SeeD in front of the commander's office saluted them and opened the door. Laurette and Arnoux stepped in. They got in and saluted Squall who was still doing paper work. They kept their saluting post for a while until Squall looked up from his papers and got up. He saluted them and they then stood at attention. "Well good morning you two." He greeted. "Well today I've bring you two here because I would like to assign you two a SeeD mission. It's not that big of a mission though. Come have a seat." Squall motioned for them to sit down, and they followed. "What is it sir?" Arnoux asked. "Well Deiling City's general Caraway asked us to send two SeeD out there to get some things put together." Squall told them handing them a file. "What kind of things?" Arnoux asked. "We're really unsure, but it must be too big for his soldiers to handle. He said that it has to deal with some of the monster breaking into the city." Squall said. "But, they're just monsters. The ones around there are pretty weak." Laurette explained. "Yea, she's right." Arnoux agreed. "Well, I don't know, but he offers us a lot just for 2 SeeD, and if we need back-up, he'll pay them too, now will you two accept this mission?" Squall asked. The two looked at each other. "Yes sir." They said in unison. Squall nodded. "You'll be leaving tomorrow morning by train. There should be a car to pick you guys up and then to the General's mansion where he'll be meeting you guys. Is that clear?" Squall asked. The two nodded their head. "Any questions?" Squall asked. "Yes, how long are we planned to stay?" Arnoux asked. "I'm unsure, but pack for at least 3 days at the most. This mission doesn't seem like a big deal." Squall said. "Any other questions?" He asked. They didn't respond which indicated a no. "Alright, you are dismissed." He said and they saluted him. They then walked out of the room and down the elevator with the folders in their hands.

"Our first SeeD mission huh?" Arnoux asked. "Yea, I guess." She sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing really." She answered and laid her head back. He looked at her strangely. "You positive?" He asked after a few minutes of silence walking down the hallway. She then stopped and turned around to look at him. She studied his face and then nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Promise." She did her best to give a small grin. He smiled at her hoping that whatever it was that was bugging her would go away before their mission tomorrow. They stood there just staring at each other for a while until Laurette's cell phone rang. "Oh sorry hold on." She quickly grabbed her cell. "Talk to me." Laurette answered. "Tehe! Laurette you done yet? We're waiting for you and Arnoux at the quad." It was Garland, her cheery voice could be heard any where. "Yea, we know. See ya!" She said and hung up. "Who was it?" Arnoux asked. "Garland, she just reminded us about meeting them in the quad, weird she sounded more excited then usual." Laurette said cocking an eyebrow. He gave a small chuckle. "Well why don't we drop by our dorm 1st and drop these folders off. You know, don't wanna loose them in the quad or around here." Arnoux suggested. "Alright." Laurette said and they both walked to their dorms and dropped their things off.

A few minutes later, the two walked into the quad, empty as usual. She could hear her friends laughing on the steps already. "Hey you're back!!" Garland was the first to acknowledge them as they walked up to them. "What's up?" Arnoux asked as Laurette and himself stopped walking when they got to the group. "We were thinking about going to Balamb today ya know? Just hang out and all." Jules told them as he was jumping around punching and kicking the air. "Yea, and…and!! There's going to be like this_ thing!!" Garland giggled. "_Thing_…well that explains a lot…" Laurette rolled her eyes. "What thing now is it Garland?" Laurette asked. "Oohhh!! They're having this awesome shopping thing in Balamb!! Everything's on sale!! I figure we could update our weapons and all, and SHOPPING ROCKS!! BOOYAKA!!" Garland giggled. Laurette rolled her eyes again and put her hands on her hips. "Well, we have nothing else better to do." Rosemarie added on, wanting to go shopping as badly as Garland, but trying her best not to show through her feelings. She was really excited inside. "Well, Arnoux and I are assigned a SeeD mission tomorrow…I guess we'll go get some new gear before we leave…" Laurette trailed off. "WOO HOO!! WE'RE GOING…wait!! Did you said SeeD mission?" Garland all of a sudden stopped her excitement. "Wow!! Your 1st SeeD mission!! Congrats you two!!" Iven smiled sweetly. "SeeD mission…SeeD mission…SEED MISSION?!!" Garland then just started to freak out, talking way too fast for anyone to understand. "Garland! Stop!!" Jules tired to calm her down. She then tripped and fell. Jules rushed up and caught her. He spun her around and looked at her. "Garland, you alright ya?" He asked her looking awfully worried. _

Garland then snapped out of it and jumped out of his arms and ran up to Laurette. "Laurette!! You can't go!!" Garland was now just hanging off Laurette's black sleeveless over coat.  Laurette looked at her a bit annoyed yet very confused. "Huh?" Was all she could have let out. "Please don't leave!!" Garland was totally getting to Laurette now. She didn't know what to do but just stood there and let her best friend cling on to her shirt. "Laurette…" Garland whined. Laurette looked over to Iven for any help, but he was as shock as she was, never have he've seen his sister like this. Laurette then looked at Garland's bright green eyes. Garland was on her knees in front of her begging for her not to go. Laurette then shrug and kneed down in front of her. She then placed her hands firmly on Garland's shoulders. Garland was sobbing by now, for unknown reasons. "There…there…" Laurette said and looked at her best friend sitting there. "I'll just be gone for a day or two…nothing big right?" Laurette tired to sound as heart warming as possible. She wasn't used to doing any of these kind of things anyways, so she's doing her best to try. "But…b-but what if something happened to you? Wh-what if you never come back?" Garland asked. Laurette the shook her head. "_So…is this what she's scared of? Me not being here…oh __Garland__ you're so childish…" she thought and put on a small grin. "Hey! Who say I'm not going to come back?" She then lifted Garland's chin and wiped her tears. "Don't cry alright? Don't." She couldn't think of anything else to say. "Laurette, what if you don't come back from the mission?!!" Garland asked. "I will!! Don't worry!!" Laurette was doing her best. "We're SeeDs now…all of us will be sent to different places at different times." Laurette told her. "But we'll come back….right guys? " Laurette asked her friends who watched. "Yup!!" They said smiling. "Yea…so don't worry…" Garland the hugged Laurette tightly. All of Garland's life, Laurette was like an older sister, even though if they were the same age. Laurette has always been the bold one, protecting her from everything. "Thank you Laurette…" Garland stopped her tears and just hugged her friend, who was now a bit shocked because of the hug. Garland was deftinitly choking Laurette, but she didn't say anything.  She just returned the hug. "Don't worry okay….don't worry…" Laurette said._

  
Arnoux watched just simply smiling at the same time. Laurette could be cold sometimes…but this? This was heart warming. He stood there putting more weight on one leg then the other, and he had his arms crossed. "_She is a true leader…" Arnoux thought with a grin. He looked over to Jules to find him a bit heart broken. "Hey man what's wrong?" He whispered. Jules' face was down and everything. He just looked sad.  "Nothin…" He said with a shrug and walked away. "What's wrong with everyone?" Laurette got up with Garland and asked. "Garland, Jules? Is there something to matter?" Laurette asked knowing that they're the two that are usually hyper and excited. Iven stood there spinning his gun again, and Rosemarie shrugged. "Hey, why don't we just head out to the mall now? Ya know, cheer up ya?" Iven suggested and pointed his gun at the wall. "Bam, heh heh…" He chuckled and put his gun away. "Yea, lets go!!" Rosemaire jumped up. They all then dragged themselves to the parking lot and got into one of the SeeD car's. _

They reached Balamb and Garland finally cheered up. She jumped out of the car all excited with Jules fallowing behind her. "Since we're here, I think I'll go visit my ma." He told them as they entered the town. "Yea same here, but I think my mother's at work." Laurette sighed. "Hey, doesn't your mom work as a singer at the pub?" Arnoux asked. Laurette nodded. "Yea, that's why Balamb's pub is so famous…" She sighed. "Cool, I read something about that in the news paper. I was just wondering." Arnoux smiled at her. She just shrugged feeling a bit tired. "Well you guys wanna stick together, or meet back for lunch or something?" Rosemarie asked. "Oh my god!! That's so pretty!! Come on Jules!!" Garland grabbed his gloved hand. "Huh WHOA!!" He shouted and was being dragged by her. "Looks like we're meeting for lunch…" Iven sighed. "SEE YOU AT THE PUB!!" Rosemarie shouted to them hoping they would hear. "WE WILL!!" Jules' voice faded as they ran down the street. "So, Arnoux and I need to go pick up some gear, we'll meet you two at the pub okay?" Laurette asked. "Yea sure, have fun guys!" Iven put his arm on to Rosemarie's shoulders. She just giggled. "Alright then, see ya!!" Arnoux smiled. "See ya man." Iven and Rosemarie then walked the other way, leaving Arnoux and Laurette alone. "So where should we start?" He asked. "Potions? Antidotes? Healing stuff?" Laurette asked. "Yea good point, lets go." The two walked down to the shop and grader some of potions. They then went to the weapon shop to get some new gear for their weapons. Some armors to protect them also. "Hey not bad…" Arnoux say picking up this updated daggers. "Yea thank you!!" Laurette said to the old shop keeper. "No problem Laurette. How's your father doing?"  he asked. "He's doing fairly well. Thank you for asking." She said to him. The old man nodded. "Well take care sir." Arnoux said. "Yes, have a nice day kids!!" he smiled. Laurette nodded and walked out the door. 

"You must know everyone around here pretty well…" Arnoux said as they headed to the pub. "Yea, mostly. Once you've grew up in a small town, and your parents' famous, you meet a lot of people…" She said not really wanting to get into details. "Oh I see, must be pretty cool then right?" Arnoux asked hoping he'll get a good response. Laurette shook her head. "It gets to be a pain…" She told him. "Hey we're here! I think they're already in there." She changed the subject and went through the door, and knowing her friends, they were all already there. "Miss Heartilly Leonheart, how nice it is to see you." The women up front said.  "Mrs. Lovering, how are you?" Laurette greeted. "I'm wonderful now that you're here, wow you surely have grown since the last I've seen you here." She smiled sweetly at her. Laurette shrugged not wanting to get into conversation with Mrs. Lovering knowing that she would babble on for what seems like hours and not being able to let her go. "Well who's this? Some new friend of yours?" she asked realizing that Arnoux was standing behind Laurette. "Oh! Aaa…this is Arnoux, a friend from the Garden." She introduced him. "Hello." Arnoux greeted with a wave. Mrs. Lovering gave a small chuckle. "Well go on you two, your friends are waiting." She let them go. "Thank you. Take care bye!!" Laruette then took Arnoux into the room and to their usual table filled with their friends. "Finally!" Jules said. "We thought you were missing or something ya know?" He added on chuckling. "Haha Sorry, everywhere we went we had a side conversation so yea, I guess it held us up." Arnoux explained. "Yup, that's what you get when you're a local." Jules said. "Yup, Laurette, Jules are locals here. My bro, Rosemarie, Aleron and myself all grew up grew up in different areas. But since our parents were so close we often see each other." Garland explained. "So I'm taking it that your parents travel a lot huh?" Arnoux asked. "Yea! If you're a SeeD, you get to travel everywhere! My mother works as an instructor. So does Rosemarie's. Our dads though, works as SeeDs, so does Jules' dad. And as you know, Laurette's father is commander of the SeeD force." Iven pointed out. "I see, that's cool." Arnoux said.

The gang ordered some food, and ate. They hung out, and talked until Mrs. Lovering went up to the stage. Laurette looked around realizing that the place was packed now. "Good evening everyone!! Welcome to Balamb's #1 pub, Faith!!" She said through the microphone. The horde of people clapped and cheered. Laurette just clapped. "Tonight, and always, please welcome Rinoa Heartilly on to the stage!!" Mrs. Lovering then went off the stage, and Rinoa came on to the stage dressed in a glamorous outfit.  She waved at the crowd of people and walked gracefully to the grand piano sitting there on the small stage.  She then started to play ever so gracefully. The tune was a really pretty tune…soft, and graceful, a song that would calm a cold heart. She played and slowly the cretins were open and was exposed as the rest of Rinoa's band, a violinist, drummer, and a guitarist.  Rinoa then swayed her head back getting her long raven-black hair out of her face, and then pulling the microphone closer to her. She started to sing.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
And there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again  
  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

She ended the song, with a perfect note, and the horde of people cheered. "WOO!! GO MRS. LEONHEART!!!" Garland jumped out of her seat and cheered. "YEA!! YOU'RE DA BOMB!!" Jules added in. Iven and Rosemarie smiled as they clapped. "Wow, your mom is pretty good…that was such a peaceful song." Arnoux commented. "Yea…" Laurette just watched as her mother took her bows, and signed some autographs for her fans. She sighed and looked away wishing to be at another place. 

"Alright now, we're going to take a short break!!" Rinoa said after about a half hour playing with her band. She then walked over to the bar to get some water. "Yo!! Mrs. Leonheart!! Over here!!" Jules shouted. "Huh?" She turned around to find her daughter and friends sitting over at the booth.  She smiled and waved, then walked over to them. "Hello guys, how are you?" She asked with a smile on her face. "We're super Mrs. Leonheart, how are you?" Rosemarie asked. "Everything is going great here too." Rinoa said and then looked over at Arnoux. "Oh, this is Arnoux, he's hanging out with us today." Iven pointed out. "Arnoux, I see. Nice to meet you Arnoux, I'm Rinoa, Laurette's mom." She smiled at him and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." He said. Laurette just sat there not saying a word. Rinoa chuckled. "Well are you guys going to stay for the whole show?" Rinoa asked. Everyone then looked over at Laurette. "_They expect me to make all of the chooses?"_ she wondered. She looked at them, seeing in their eyes that they would love to stay for the rest of the show. "Yes mom, we'll stay for the rest of the show." Laurette answered. "Great!! Well see you guys again in another half hour." Rinoa then went back up stage and started to play once again.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

For anyone who wondered, the song that Rinoa sang was by Savage Garden, "Crash and Burn". It kind of reminded me of Squall and Rinoa, So I used it. I was never the kind of person that would write songs (I usually write poems and stories). That's about it. 


	10. Mission 01: Night 1

**Author's Note: ** Sorry about not updating for a LONG time…man, I've been so busy with school work and all, there is no time to write. Plus, my computer just crashed, and I couldn't save all of my Word Doc. It bites, but oh wells, it's almost a new year, mind as well start over. Well, I'm just thankful to have this story uploaded on to FanFiction.net or else I wouldn't be able to like continue to write this. Well Read and Review and again sorry about not updating as much.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 10**

After Rinoa's show, they all departed and went back to the garden. Laurette sighed, feeling a bit tired, and wanting to go to bed before her mission tomorrow. "Well good night guys, Good lucky tomorrow Laurette!! Good luck Arnoux." Jules said and walked down to his dorm. "Thanks Jules, bye!!" Arnoux said as they all slowly dropped everyone off at their dorms. Laurette and Garland then walked to their dorms which was right next door to each other and said good night. Laurette then washed up and went to bed.

Morning then raised the next day, like it has always been doing. Laurette was already up, and dressed. She equipped her gear. "_Well today's your 1st mission…don't blow it…" her mind told her as she locked up her dorm.  She was suppose to meet Arnoux in the lobby where her father would be too. She then walked there._

Commander Squall was already there, waiting as she approached. He was in his SeeD uniform as usual. Rinoa walked up to him and saluted. He saluted to her and she then stood at attention, waiting for Arnoux to come. Soon, he did and did the same as Laurette. "Alright, use your SeeD passes to get on to the train. You'll be meeting General Caraway in Deling City in 200 hours. From there, he'll explain everything. Any questions?" Squall asked. Arnoux and Laurette didn't ask anything. "Alight, I wish you two luck." He saluted them. They saluted back. Laurette didn't know what to say to her dad before she leaves. He just smiled at her as she and Arnoux walked to the parking lot.

The two got into the car, exchanging greetings. Arnoux then backed out, and drove into Balamb. They dropped off their car and headed for the train station. They flashed their tickets to the conductor and boarded the train. Arnoux and Laurette didn't talk much when they were on the train. It would take them at least the whole day to reach Deling. Laurette was bored as she laid on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. Arnoux sat on the couch with his eyes half closed. "You know, you could sleep on the top bunk." Laurette told him after noticing that he was about to fall asleep. "Err…I-I'm fine here." He said and looked over at her. "Why don't you sleep?  Yesterday was tiring." He told her. Laurette sat up and looked at him. "You're not afraid of heights are you?" She asked after a bit of thinking. "Wha?" He asked and looked at her. "Hahaha!! Me afraid of heights? You have to be kidding Laurette!!" He laughed so more. Laurette smirked at him. "Come one Arnoux, it's okay. Are you?" She asked again. He stopped laughing for a bit and looked at her. "Err-don't tell anyone…okay?" He asked her. "Okay, I promise." She then smiled at him, one of her rare smiles. He smiled back at her, feeling a bit warm from her smile. "Here…" she got off the bed. "You can take the bottom, I don't mind." She told him. "Are you sure? I don't mind sitting here and sleeping." He said. "No, really it's okay, I don't mind." She reassured him and pushed him light to the bed. She sat down where he last sat so he couldn't change his mind. "Err…guess I really don't have a chose then…" He rubbed his head and laid down on to the bed. "Thanks Laurette." He said. She just nodded and crossed her arms. She doesn't want to go to the top bunk and slept. She remembered once when she was little, her parents has taken her to Deiling on the same train. She wanted to sleep on the top bunk so she did, but the train got bumpy and she fell off from the high place. Since then, only if she had to she would sleep on the top, if not she wouldn't take that chance. 

She looked over at Arnoux a few minutes later to find him peacefully sleeping. She then made herself comfy on the couch, resting her head on to the arm rest, and curling herself up, so then drifted off into her sleep. Later,  Arnoux awoken. He didn't feel tired any more and decided to get up. He heard the sound of Laurette's soft breathing and turned his head her way.  He smiled and got up. He walked over to her, and looked at her for a while. "_She really is beautiful…" he thought, caught on the sight of her face. He then took the blanket off the top bunk and covered her up. He walked back to his bed and fell asleep again._

When Laurette awoken, she was surprised to find the blanket on top of her. She looked over at Arnoux to see that he was missing a blanket. "Ding! You have reach Deiling City. I repeat you have reach Deiling City.  We hope you enjoy the trip, please join us again next time." The intercom went off. Arnoux then blinked and woke up. Laurette started to grader her things together.  "We're here?" He moaned not wanting to get up just yet. "Yea, come on, we're going to be late…" she said tossing him his bag. He then took it and the two went off the train and was greeted by a man. "Hello, Miss Leonheart Heartilly, how are you?" the man in black asked. "Huh? Kado? Is that you?" she asked. Kado was a 25 year old man that works for her grandfather, General Caraway, when she was little, he was also her bodyguard when she went to go visit her grandfather without her parents. Kado nodded. "It's nice to see you again Miss Leonheart Heartilly." He said and took off his black cap. "Please Kado, call me by my first name…" She said with a hint of being annoyed in her tone of voice. "Sorry Laurette." He then looked over at Arnoux. "And this must be your partner Arnoux Fayth…am I correct?" he asked. Arnoux nodded and pull out his gloved hand. "Nice to meet you." He said, shaking Kado's hand. Kado nodded and then looked at his watch. "Well you two are just in time, I was sent out to pick you two up, now please get into the car." He said and opened the door to the black shinny car. The driver came out and put their suitcases into the trunk and off they went, to the Caraway's Mansion. 


	11. Mommy?

**Author's Notes****: **This is just part two of Chapter 10. I'm thinking about extending the mission chapter into a few chapter before going on with the story. I'm going to cut it down though, don't want to turn the fanfic into a –novel now. Also…hm this chapter might contain some "sad" stuff, I suppose. I don't know, it has to do with a certain raven-hair girl (not Rinoa btw…), and her father. Well laters!! Real and Review!!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 11**

They reached the Caraway mansion a bit later after going through a bit of traffic, driving down the shopping area. "General Caraway is waiting in his office, you two run ahead." Kado told them. "You're already a few minutes late." He added on. Arnoux and Laurette then started to walk up to the front door that was lined up with soldiers  who saluted them as they passed. Laurette felt a bit weird-ed out with all of the soldiers saluting them as they walked. To her, they were just two new SeeDs, nothing special, she doesn't understand why they were saluting. "Fancy place, if I do say so myself." Arnoux said while tagging behind Laurette. "That's my grandpa for you…" She responded as they reached the large doors. "Welcome back Miss Heartilly Leonheart." The soldiers said and opened the door. "Please proceed." One of them said. Laurette just walked on through without a word, feeling very off now. 

"I wonder why my dad even gave me this mission…" She said to no one in particular. "Hmmm…maybe it's because you're one of the top students around? You passed the SeeD test, with a score above awesome, you're General Caraway's granddaughter, and maybe it's because he believes in you." Arnoux gave in the options. Laurette sighed as they reached her grandfather's office room. "Well this is it." She said and knocked on the door. They were then greeted by yet two more soldiers. "Ah, Miss Heartilly Leonheart, and Mr. Fayth, we've been expecting you." They said and saluted. Laurette and Arnoux then walked into the clean room with a huge desk in the middle of it. The old general was right in front of them. The two saluted him. "General Caraway Sir!" They both said, keeping their pose. The black and gray haired man who was at least into his 60's looked up at the two and saluted them. "Please sit down." He said pointing at the two seats and sitting down in the big black leather chair. They said as he did, and waited for him to say something. 

"Well as you guys might know you two are sent here as SeeD. I know you guys are new SeeDs but I know you could handle a mission like this. This is what SeeDs are suppose to do now, old or new…", "Sir, please get to the point…" Laurette interfered, knowing her grandpa would keep on going and going and wouldn't stop until at least he could run out of things to said about the SeeD forces. And as SeeDs, Laurette and Arnoux doesn't really need to hear them. "Oh right," He cleared up his trout. "Well even though you two are new trained SeeDs, I hired you guys to do a mission for me. Here." He handed each of them a vanilla folder containing information on the case. Laurette opened and started to skim through the lines. 

_Galbadia forces has found a weird cave near the Tomb of the Unknown King. Our forces has gone in to check it out, but never came back. One day, a solider found some weird symbols on the cave that has never been there before, and the next day they've found a dead body of a Galbandia solider. We have invited many professionals and doctors from all around the world, to investigate in this cave. Some died, and some just can't really figure it out. _

Laurette read through the rest of the document. She then looked up to the man who was staring at her with his deep brown eyes. "So you want us to investigate this cave?" Laurette asked straight forward, not caring if it's her grandpa she was talking to. The man nodded. "Sure thing, but what would the Garden get out from this?" Arnoux asked, wanting to know more info. "Your SeeD garden will be getting more then enough wroth for this mission, weather you guys come back or not." Caraway made a little face, afraid that he was sounding a bit too rough in front of his granddaughter. Laurette sighed. "Well, you two will be spending your nights here, in our guestrooms. If you need anything…Michel will be more then happy to get it to you, is that right Michel?" he pointed out to the old butler standing in the back room. "Here you are, your mission will start tomorrow, at 500 hour. You are dismissed." And with his final words, Michel walked up to Laurette and Arnox. "Excuse me, I'll show you to your corridors." He said. Laurette then got up, followed by Arnoux and the two exited the room. Caraway looked up from his desk. "Laurette, you are just like your father…" He sighed and then continue on with his work.

"How are you Michel?" Laurette asked as they walked down the long hallway of the Caraway's Mansion. "I'm fine Laurette, thank you for asking. How is your mother and father?" he asked as he popped in a key to the door on his left side. "They're doing fine." Laurette answered and peeked into the room. Inside was a fairly nice room, covered with white walls and nice red carpet. Every thing was in place and very clean. "Now, this is your room Miss Heartilly Leonheart." Michel said. "Thank you Michel." Laurette said as she walked into the familiar room. She remember exploring the guestrooms when she was little. "And Mr. Fayth your room is across the hall, now let me show you." Michel went across the hall leaving Laurette alone for a second. She span around a few times and fell on to her soft bed. "Now here's the bath, and if you need anything I'll be down the hall, alright?" she heard Michel explaining to Arnoux. "Thank you Michel." She heard Arnoux response. "Alright, good night sir." Michel left the room and went back to Laurette's room. His old, yet heart-warming face came into view as he moved to the middle of the doorway. With his hands behind his back he said, "Laurette, welcome back to your 2nd home…". "Thank you Michel." She said and sat up from her bed. "You know where I am when you need me." He said. "Yea, I know, thank you." He then left the door way, disappearing into the hall. She then laid back down feeling a bit tired and hopping that her grandpa wouldn't come by to visit her during this night. She doesn't even want to talk to him, after what she has seen him do a while back to her mother. 

"_Why does he have to be so curl…when it's to his daughter…why?" she questioned her thoughts as she hit the mattress. She snapped out when she heard a knock on her doorway. "Huh?" She got up to find Arnoux leading against the doorway with a smile on his face. "So…this is your 2nd home?" He said. "Impressive…" he added on. Laurette sighed. "Whatever." She said and just dumped her head back on to the mattress. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in anyway. " he said and slowly walked into the room. "It's okay…" She sat back up and just watched as he moved to the chair facing the bed, and sat down. "So you nervous about this?" He asked relaxing in the chair. Laurette shook her head. "Not really…I mean, it's a mission right? We have to do it either way…" Laurette told him as she grasp her head together. "I mean, if you didn't accept the mission, I would have anyways…" she told him again. "Nah, I mean, it's our job and all…but when the General was explaining stuff today…and when it got to the point where his soldiers were disappearing…kinda got me thinking of what was in that tomb…you know?" he pointed out. "Heck, one of us could be gone tomorrow…" he added.  Laurette cocked her head back and stared at the ceiling. "Yea one of us could be gone tomorrow…" She said all calm. "Wha? You're not nervous at all are you?" he asked after hearing the tone in her voice. She shook her head. "Actually, I don't know what I'm feeling…I just know I'm a bit tired from that trip today."  She said. He then yawned. "Yea me too." He got up and stretched. "Well, better rest up, I'll catch you at breakfast. Good night!" He said and left. "Good night…" She got up and closed her door, and got ready to go to bed._

_"Father!! Please, don't!!"_ the little 9 year old heard as she walked down the long white hallway. "_Oh Please!! You meant what you did!! Just like everything you have done in your life!! You always rebel from me!!!" _ "Mommy?" she got closer to where the noise was coming. She heard a voice screaming._ "Father!! Please stop!" The voice shouted. "Mommy?" little Laurette got closed to the door and opened it, holding her teddy bear. She looked up at her grandfather holding a whip his hand, with her mother on the floor with bleeding hands. "__You bitch!!" the whip struck once again, right at Rinoa's arm, she couldn't have blocked it..  The little girl was confused as she looked up to her grandfather, the one who would tell her bed time stories when she was over, the one who always play with her, the one who would come with her and her parents to the park to see her ride her T-Board, was this the same man she saw now? The images of the nice man slowly faded away.  "Mommy?" her eyes began to fill up with tears. Riona and Caraway finally acknowledge the presents of the little girl. "L-Laurette…" Rinoa said blearily getting the words out. "M-Mommy?"  Laurette said as she stood there shocked. Caraway looked with shock in his face, as he realize what he just did. Little Laurette stared at her grandfather with her ice blue eyes, giving him shiver up and down his spine. "N-NOOOO!!" the little girl rushed out of the room and down the long hallway of the mansion. _

The day was still dark as Laurette got up. The memory was faintly still ringing in her head. She shook herself off and she looked at her watch. It was only 4 in the AM, she needed to get up and get ready for her mission though. She walked to her bathroom, and flick on the light. She slashed her face a few times with the cold water. She looked in the mirror and sighed. "_No time to think about it now…"_ she thought as she brushed her teeth. She then changed into her daily outfit and equipped her blade. She opened the door to find Arnoux opening his door. He looked up at her and grinned. "Good morning!" He greeted as he shut his door. Laurette smiled. "Morning." She said and shut her door. Michel was then spotted walking to them. "Good morning you two. Breakfast is ready in dining room. Now would you please fallow me." He said and walked down to the dining room. Laurette sat down along with Arnoux and started to eat the breakfast that was made for them. Either of them didn't want to talk much. Michel came back into the dinning room after the both of them were done. He handed them both a key. "Huh? What's this for?" Arnoux asked as he held the key in his hand. "Those…are for these." Michel pointed out to the brand new T-Boards wanting outside in the garage. Laurette eyes lighted as she looked at the new T-Board. "I thought we were going by car…but this will do!!" She said as she put the key into the T-board. "Michel!" She said, and he tossed her a helmet. "Thanks." She snapped up and waited for Arnoux. "Aaa…Michel, could you please hand me a…" before he could have finished his sentence Michel tossed him one. "Aaa thanks." He snap it on. "Well, according to Caraway,  you are to head to the Tomb of the Unknown King and return by nightfall. Don't worry, about food, it's all packed in the item bags on your T-Board." He explained. Michel then pressed the button and the top door fling open. Laurette stepped on to the jet and it instantly shot up. The blue flames burned as Laurette started to hover above ground. The sky was still dark, but she blasted off anyways. "WOO HOO!!" She shouted as the rush of excitement went through her. Arnoux fallowed close behind her trying to catch up. 

Laurette could felt the breeze going through the tips of her raven hair. When she's on a T-board, she felt like she was on top of the world. She was glad that instructor Ditch introduce it to her when she was little, ever since then she has been riding a t-board, learning how to do many tricks with them.  She then relaxed and lean against the wind. "Hey, having a little too much fun now are we?" Arnoux voice reached her ears. He was now riding next to her watching her every movement. She gave a small laugh. "Can't have too much fun right?" She smiled. Arnoux nodded. "_I wish she was more like this when we're on the ground…" Arnoux thought and sighed. Soon, they saw the tomb and landed. _

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	12. Dream of two Knights

**Author's Notes:** Well I have many great ideas for this story…and also other stories I would like to get working on. But I really want to finish this story 1st before doing anything else. It's all good though, I suppose. Well just another chapter about the mission. Read and Review!! Laters!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 12**

They reached the tomb, and landed their T-boards on to the ground. The sun slowly raised as they shut off their power. Laurette looked at it, with her helmet under her arm. She then pressed a button on her t-board, causing it to shrink and she dump it into her bag. Arnoux did the same and looked over at Laurette. She nodded at him and the two slowly entered the area. She walked on to the hard, gray and worn out stones. Arnoux saw the blood in the fountain area and pointed it out. He walked over to it and realize it was fresh blood. "Whatever it is…we better be on alter…" He said. Laurette nodded and the two slowly entered the tomb. 

The place was dark and damped as the two walked. Strange writing was on the walls. "I wonder what they said…" Arnoux said. "Shhh…don't want any monsters to come out and attack us…" Laurette quickly shushed him. He nodded and the two continued to walk down the area. Arnoux felt very off with the silence between the two and he looked around. "What are we suppose to be looking for anyways?" She then asked him after not being able to figure out the answer. "I don't know…" He said. "I suppose we'll just have to wait and find out…" she said as they took a turn. 

After hours of walking, they were attacked a few times, but made it out of the battles safely. They then came across an opening and heard heavy breathing.  Laurette gave Arnoux a little signal indicating that she was going to go check it out. He nodded and she went ahead  with him just close behind. She looked over the opening to find a figure standing there. Arnoux looked over to see the figure too. Laurette gasped lightly and pulled Arnoux behind a rock. "That was…Aleron." She whispered. Arnoux nodded. "What the hell is he doing here?" He asked in a soft voice.  Laurette shrugged. "We should check this out then…" Arnoux said and they both lean over the big bolder again, looking through the opening. 

Aleron was walking on the platform with his gloved hand behind his back. "HOW MUCH LONGER?!!" He shouted. "_Now Aleron…stay put, there's nothing to make haste of."_ A women's voice echoed through the area. Laurette peered closer and realize the shadow sitting in the big thorn in which stood before Aleron. "GRR!! LOOK!! HOW MUCH LONGER TIL' I GET HER?!" Aleron asked hitting the ground. "_Just a bit more…until my long gone husband…relive.__ I'll help you become her knight." The shadow said. Arnoux looked over to Laurette when he realized that Aleron was talking about her. "I NEED HER!! I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT HER!!" Aleron shouted again. "__Oh gosh…" Arnoux thought as he listened in. He looked over at Laurette again to find her face expressions changing. "__She must realize it too…" he thought then looked back in. "__Stay calm…you have to retrieve the human blood of many other men before retrieving your love one." The lady said. "FINE…AS LONG AS SHE'S IN MY HANDS…" Aleron said. "__Now get some rest…you had a long night…" the lady said. Aleron bowed to her and walked off. Laurette then tugged on Arnoux's sleeve, and the two slowly crept out of the area. _

Once they reached outside, the sun was already setting. Laurette was quiet most of the time as she walked out. Aleron walking beside her looked at her with worried look on his face.  She walked with her head down, and seemed to be lost in thoughts. "Um…Laurette…" he finally spoke up as they reached the grass area. She didn't even look up at him. "Laurette?" He asked again. She didn't response, she just kept on walking.  He stood there and stared at her for a bit and realize the rock she was going to walk into. "Laurette!! Be careful!!" but too late, she started to fall on to the ground, but before she did he rushed up and caught her in his arms. "Laurette…are you okay?" He asked. She just stared at him. After a moment of silence she finally let go and shook off his hand. "I'm sorry…" She said softly still a bit shook up on what just happened, in the tomb and just now. Arnoux stared at her with his worried eyes. "Laurette…I'm worried…" He said. "Please clear your mind…we'll head back now." He told her. He looked at her as he pulled out his T-board and opened it up. She didn't do anything but sat there. "Laurette…we're going to head back now…" He said. Laurette nodded. "_It seems like something or someone possessed her…is that possible?" he wondered and pull out his key. He then snapped out as he heard something funny. He turned around at Laurette trying to start up her T-board. It didn't seem to be working. "What's wrong with this?" She asked as she looked over the engine. Arnoux walked over and helped her. Nothing seemed to work, and it was getting darker. Arnoux finally gave up and stood up. He looked over at his T-board. "Hope on to the back of mine. We'll ride together." He told her. "You sure about this?" She asked. He nodded. She then shrugged but got on, wanting to get back to the mansion as soon as possible. She held on to his waist and then blasted off._

Night has came out to play as they flew. Arnoux try to fly at a medium speed, not wanting to have Laurette fall off.  T-boards aren't really meant for 2 riders.  He sighed as they landed back into the grange and was greeted by Michel who had opened up the door for them. "Welcome back…" Michel greeted. "Oh what happened to your board Laurette?" Michel asked. Laurette hopped off the board. "It broke down, couldn't start up." She answered and walked pass Michel back into the mansion. "Oh…" Michel looked over at Arnoux who still had a worried face on. "Is there something the matter Arnoux?"  Michel asked. "No sir, nothing's wrong." He answered and went back into the mansion. Michel wondered and stood there. Arnoux came back out with something in his hands. "Oh, could you please have someone check out Laurette's T-board? I think we might need it tomorrow."  He said and placed down the t-board. Michel nodded. "I'll get someone on it right away." Michel said. "Thank you." Arnoux then walked off leaving Michel to pull out some tools and start to work on the t-board.

Laurette splashed herself with the water from the sink. She took some painkillers to get rid of her raging headache. She sat down on her bed and just started to think of what happened today, and a knock on her door was heard. "Come in." she said, not doubting it was Arnoux. He opened the door. "Hey, you okay?" he came in and shut the door. Laurette nodded. "Yes…I just can't believe Aleron is behind this…" Laurette answered. Arnoux nodded. "Well…since…you know that day where he tired to do…um…that to you, he lost it…"  Arnoux reminded her. She sighed. "So this situation involves me…great." She thought out loud. "It's okay Laurette…get some sleep…maybe it'll help you forget…even of for a while." Arnoux said and got up. "Yea thanks Arnoux." She said. "Good night alright?" He then left the room and shut the door for her. Laurette took in one deep sigh and washed up to go to bed. She then turned off her light, and off to dreamland she went.

Laurette found herself in a dark place as she awoken. She looked up at the opening. "_Have I fallen here?" she asked as she got up. She started to remember her last dream, of her falling from the sky (note that this was from chapter 2). She looked around the darken walls, unsure of which way to go. "__Laurette…" a voice echoed. "__Laurette…" it repeated. She turned around in circles to see no one. She then saw a figure standing before her. The girl was in a yellow skirt with a cowboy hat on.  "Garland?" She asked. The cowboy hat was then taken off to review Garland. She smiled at Laurette and giggled. Laurette cocked an eyebrow. "_Hey!_!" a voice then said and Laurette turned around the other way to find Jules, and Iven calling for her. Rosemarie then popped up and they all started to wave. Everyone was happy, laughing and they all started to run to her. "__Come on!! Lets play!" Jules shouted. "_Heh heh!!___ Group hug!!" Garland shouted. "Oh gosh…" Laurette thought but to her surprise as soon as they all reached her, they all disappeared. Laurette looked around. She then heard a gun shot and she turned around in the diction of the load bang. The fogged area is where she turned to, she couldn't see a thing. She then heard a few more gun shots and a few screams. The fog cleared and her eyes widen to the site before her. Before her laid the bodies of her friends. Blood was escaping for their new open wounds. "_Garland…Rosemarie…Jules…Iven…_" she looked each of them. She then heard voices echoing and she looked over at the darken area. "_Why did you do that?!!"_ the voice asked. Another voice laughed.  Laurette walked closer and saw two figures. __"WHY DID YOU?!! WHY DID YOU KILL YOUR FRIENDS?!! WHY?!!" the boy demanded his voice half sobbing. The laughter continued though.  Laurette got closer to realize who it was. "__And what you did to her…I will never forgive you for that…" Aleron said. "_I never did anything to her!! You!! You were the one that made her life a living hell!! You were the one who tired to do all of these stupid dumbass things to her!! And now you're blaming me!! Fool!!" _Arnoux shouted as he head up his daggers. "_You took her away from me!! And you said you did nothing?_" Aleron asked.  "_Took her away from you? You drove her away from you!! Ever since you tired to rape her that one day when we got our SeeD promotion!! You…you bustard !"_ Arnoux shouted. Aleron then draw his blade and went after Arnoux. Arnoux pulled out his daggers and blocked his attacks. They duel and duel. Laurette just stood and watched. It seemed like forever, and they were both getting ready for their final attacks. Laurette watched and held on to her necklace, which rested gently over her heart. Arnoux had his eyes burning with flames as he rushed after Aleron. The two jumped at each other…FLASH…_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	13. Luarette?

**Author's Note:**  Blah, I haven't been updating as much. Finals are coming up, and if I don't study…I'm dead *gulps*  Okay…so lets get this show on the road shall we?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Laurette awoken in cold sweats. She looked around and realize the dream was over. She breathed hard, and held her hand to her chest. Her heart ached, and she didn't know why.  As she slowly gathered her mind together, she looked at her watch. It was only 2 in the morning. She shook her head a few times with her hand on each side of it. She then reached for her water bottle and took some painkillers, then went back into a sleepless sleep.

Arnoux knocked on Laurette's door the next day. "Laurette…" he called out while knocking. She didn't seem to answer. "Hm, are you okay in there? Laurette!!" He called out again. Finally the door opened and out came a very sick looking Laurette. He gasped. "You alright?" He asked.  She nodded. "Don't worry about me." She told him in a weak voice. "Are you sure? You don't looks so well." He caringly said. She nodded. He shrugged and the two walked down the long hallway and to the office of the General.

Arnoux notice that Laurette wasn't walking as fast as she always does. She was slowly falling behind him. He would look back and ask her if she was okay a few times, but she never seem to say she wasn't. When they reached the door to the General's office, they were saluted by two Galbadia solider. "Please come in. The General is waiting." They said and opened the double doors. Arnoux looked over at Laurette who now had her head up straight and walked into the door before him. He was a bit surprised but fallowed along. 

She and him stood at the General's desk and waited. The General looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Good morning…" he said with a smirk on his face. Laurette looked at it with disgust. "Please have a seat." He told them. Laurette sat down along with Arnoux. "So any news on the tombs?" He asked. "Nothing sir." Laurette lied as she handed him the file. Arnoux peaked at it and saw the fake report. "Ah, I see…" the General said and handed back the file to Laurette. Laurette took it and placed back on to her lap. "Well, you are to go out there again today, and find out more. Oh yes…good luck…" He told them and dismissed them. She and Arnoux then walked out of the room and down the hall into their rooms. They both grabbed their stuff and rush off to the garage. 

As they were about to enter the garage a man came out and closed the door. Kado's face was then showed when he turned around. Laurette could have swore he saw a frown on his face just before he turned around. "Oh Miss Heartily Leonheart, Mr. Fayth…." He said and smiled. "Good Morning Kado!" Arnoux greeted. No words came from Laurette. Kado gave a soft grin. "Well you must be on your way. I'll leave you now." He bowed and walked down the opposite way of the hallway. Luarette then entered the garage and saw Michel finishing up on her t-board. "Ah, Laurette, Arnoux. Your t-boards are ready." He said and tossed Laurette her keys. "Thanks." She simply said and hoped on. She didn't even bother to put on her helmet and before anyone could have said anything she flew out the top of the garage. Michel also gave the same grin Kado did. "Huh?" Arnoux looked at him. Michel turned and looked over at Arnoux. "Don't' worry about it Arnoux." He told the young man standing there with a confused look on his face. He just simply nodded and hooked up his helmet., and blasted off into the clear skies. 

Laurette was way ahead of him. "She's probably stressing out right now…" he said to himself as he did his best to catch up. No use trying, she was going too fast for him to do so. When he got to the tomb, she has already landed her board and was waiting for him. She didn't say anything when she saw him but waited for him to get ready.  He nodded at her and the two entered the tomb once again. They fight off the monsters that attacked them and went deeper into the tomb then yesterday. 

Arnoux felt out of the normal as they walked in strange silence. She didn't seem to want to talk. "_What's going on with her? Is she okay? Did something happen? I want to know…" thought he. He looked at her. Her hair covered her deep ice blue eyes, that he wished to see. Her hair didn't have much feeling in them as it did a yesterday. Her emotions seemed to drain from her soul, and he felt hurt. He then shook his head trying to get out of his mind and into the surrounding. _

Laurette then stopped. She turned around and looked at him. "You hear that?" She asked him. He then listened carefully into the darkness of the long stoned hallway they were in. The ground then began to rumble and shake. "RUN!!" he shouted and grabbed her hands and ran down the other opposite way. As they ran, he looked behind his shoulder to realize what it was. It seemed to be a large boulder chasing them…but boulders don't have eyes. The two were then caught by what seemed to be tangled wires. Laurette quickly draw her blade and cut it down.  Arnoux then put on his two daggers and ran. They ran and ran until they reached a dead end. "Crap…" Arnoux said  and stood in his fighting stance. "No way but to fight…" Laurette said as the large boulder gain up with them. It's two red eyes beamed now and it's large rock hands showed through. Laurette looked over at Arnoux and nodded, and the two went after it.

Laurette did her best to try and break it down, but her blade didn't seem to work. Arnoux did the same but his daggers weren't good enough. "Damnit!!" Laurette shouted and started to try again. "It's no use!!" Arnoux shouted as he attacked again. "That's it…" Laurette then stopped and put her hands together. Suddenly a burst of water shot of her hands.  Arnoux stood back also and started to use his magic, but his magic attacks didn't seem to affect it. "WHAT THE HECK?!!" He shouted as he dodged the heavy rock hand before it could have broken his bones.  Laurette concentrated her magic with her blade in her hand. Her eyes were closed and Arnoux watched her. "What the hell are you doing?!!" He shouted as he slashes the monster with his blade. He kept dodging the attacks jumping from one place to another on the damp grounds.  He then notice that the monster didn't go after him. Instead, it turned around and went after Laurette who was still concentrating on…well whatever she was concentrating on. "LOOK OUT!!" Arnoux shouted as the large hand of the monster slam down on to Laurette with full force, but to his surprise the rock hand exploded into millions and millions of small pieces, and he could see a blue beam around Laurette.  Laurette then opened her glowing blue eyes and jumped high into the air. With her blade pointing down on to the monster she quickly struck it with much force, causing the rest of it's body to form into dust. She landed looking the opposite way of the monster who was now gone. Arnoux stared at her with a feeling shock and amazement running through his body. She then stood up and calming put her sword away and looked over at him. He observed her eyes and he could tell that she has used up most of her energy into that final attack.  She then swayed back and fort. Arnoux looked at her weirdly.  She then fell back down to her knees holding the side of her body. "LAURETTE!!" he shouted and rushed by her side. He held her, helping her up but she was getting weaker and weaker. "Ar-noux…" she said weakly. "DAMN!! What attack did you use to pull out so much energy?!!" He exclaimed and held her in his arms. The warmth of her body was escaping at a rapid pace.  "Arnoux…g-go on without me." She said. "NOO!! I'm not letting you die here!" He said and picked her up on to his back carrying her back out of the tomb.

Laurette rested there, and soon passed out, going back into a deep dream.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	14. Failed Mission

**Author's Note: ** This story is getting pretty long, but I don't mind, as long as I still like it and others who still want to find out more about it and all, I'll keep on writing. So this is chapter 14! Read and Review!!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_"Laurette…wake up…"_ a faded voice called out to her. She slowly opened her eyes to find a darken area. _"Laurette…come on…wake up…"_ the voice called out again. She sat up peered around the black area. She couldn't see a thing, heck she couldn't even see her hands!! "_That's it…wake up…_" the voice said. "What the heck?" She asked and stood up. Then a beam of light shinned from her left. "_Come to me dear…come…"_ the familiar voice called out. Laurette didn't seem to trust it much. A sense of evil came from that light and the voice, but she walked to it anyways having her "Angel of Faith" near her just in case something happens. As she walked, she looked down and realize she was walking on water. She gasped, a bit confused of what was going on. "_Water?! How is this possible?"_ she asked in one and looked back up at the light. As she got closer, the sense of evil got stronger. The skies above her was a mix of blue and black with green, there was no / breezes, just the feeling of saddest and evil around the area. She walked and walked, and standing about 20 feet away, she could see the figure now.  The women looked young yet quiet old. Her skin was pale and white, and her eyes were beaming with a fire red. Her lips were a rosy red. On top of her black hair, sat a crowd with goal and black, along with ruby gems. She dressed in a long dark blood red dress with black linings. She sat there on her thorn, but right next to her's was a bigger thorn, yet it was empty. Laurette stood there and waited, not wanting to get closer.

"_So you came…"_ she said sitting there like a queen. The voice sounded familiar. Laurette gasped and realize that it was the women who was talking to Aleron before.  "What do you want?" Laurette narrowed her eyes and glared right at her. Her eyes started to glow a blue color. The women laughed. "_Do you even know who I am?_" she asked.  Laurette then remembered a picture she saw in her history book a while ago while studying the history of SeeD and the world. "Queen Agramant…" Laurette spoke. A smile appeared on that wicket face. "What do you want?" Laurette finally said. "_Nothing…only to be friends…_" she smirked again.  "_Trust me Laurette…I know you from the heart…"_she said. Laurette looked up at her with shock. "What do you mean?" Laurette asked. She knew she could not trust Agramant.  It says that back then, Queen Agramant and her husband, ruled the entire world. Her husband was a powerful king, but was not a very nice one. He killed thousands of lives with just a snap of his fingers. His wife, the Queen did the same. She would kill girl who came close to the king, anyone who tires to get close to the king, she would protect even if the king rejected her help. "_Laurette __Allete__ Heartilly Leonheart…"_ she gave a small laugh. "_Quiet a long name…if I do say so myself."_ She commented. Laurette just glared at her and she laughed. "_You have eyes like your father…_" she paused for a second. "_Your face just like your mother's…"_. "What the hell do you want with me?" Laurette asked. The former Queen laughed as she brought up her fingers.  A cloud of dark gray fog surrounded her. "_We'll meet again…Laurette."_ And with that she disappeared. 

Laurette then awoke from the weird dream. She went to the bathroom got dressed and went down to the garage area.  As she walked down she spotted Kado and Arnoux talking. "Yea sure I'll be there." Arnoux said. "Great, I'll see you then Mr. Fayth." Kado bowed to him and then walked down the hallway in the direction of Laurette. "Good Morning Miss…I mean Laurette." He said. Laurette nodded and walked up to Arnoux. "Good Morning." He greeted her with a big smile.  "Good Morning." Laurette replied.  "Ready to go?" He asked before Laurette could have asked about the little discussion Arnoux has just ended with Kado. She nodded and the two rushed off into the garage and blasted off. The skies were empty, not a single cloud was to be seen. "Prepare to land!!"  Arnoux shouted as they reached the tomb, but before they could have landed, a strong gust of wind blew at them. "What the heck?" Laurette shouted and looked through her goggles to find a monster in front of them. "Oh gosh, too early man, too early." Complained Arnoux who then quickly drew out his daggers. Laurette draw her sword and hopped off her t-board. Arnoux did the same and they glared at the bulky monster in front of them. "What is it?!! I've never seen it before!!" Arnoux shouted. "I dunno!!" Laurette shouted, and as soon as she did, the monster's eyes glowed and shot a fast laser at her. She quickly saw this and jumped out of the way and rolled off to the side. The monster then glared over at Arnoux. "Oh crap…"  the words slip out of his mouth before the monster charged at him. "Idiot!!" Laurette shouted out and ran after him. She tackled Arnoux out of the way letting the monster rush by. She then got up and rushed back at to the side, leaving Arnoux laying there.  He watched as Laurette provoked the monster her way. "HEY YOU BIG BOSO!! GIMME ALL YOU GOT!!" She shouted. Arnoux hasn't seen her this filled with energy for a while now. She seemed so distant and so out of it lately. He turned his attention back to Laurette after hearing a loud groan coming from the monster. Laurette was doing an awesome job handling this thing alone. "_What has gotten into her?_" he thought. 

Mean while, all that was running through Laurette's mind was kill, kill, kill. She felt so angry inside, that she's using that as her power.  Not a good sign. "_Never use your angry has your power …"_ her father once said. _She_ stabbed the monster away, and with each cuts she received, it provoked her more. Her black overcoat was getting cut down to side, with blood seeping out of her wounds, but she kept on swinging her sword.   Finally, the monster took a swing and knocked her off her feet. She flew through the air coughing up blood at the same time. She landed on her back and slid on to the ground. Her sword peered through the ground 5 feet away from her. She weakly opened up her eyes. "LAURETTE!!" She could hear Arnoux's voice. She couldn't move, her body felt so numb.  "_You will only fail to succeed if you do."_ She remembered her father's words once again. She couldn't see what Arnoux was doing, but she could hear his daggers banging against the stone monster. "Laurette!! We're coming!!" a female voice called out. "SHIT!! I knew they called us for a reason!!"  another male voice called out. A crack of a whip, the sound of punches, was heard now. Laurette then heard footsteps coming her way. She turned her head slightly to see the girl dressed in a yellow overalls coming her way. Her head was then lifted and was resting on the smooth fabric. "Laurette…oh gosh, Laurette!!"  She felt arms around her head. "You're going to be okay…you're going to be okay." The voice cracked. "Gar-Garland?" She asked. "It's me…Laurette don't worry, you're going to be okay. Just rest."  Garland started to cry. "_Damn…she's crying. I hate it when she cries…it makes me feel…feel…_" but her eyes shut and she fell into another deep slumber.  "What the hell is that thing!!!??" Garland turned her head to her left and found Arnoux and Jules fighting monster again. "Gimme a break!! My fists wouldn't be able to hurt this fucking thing!!" Jules cried and stood in another stance. A gunshot was then heard and bullets shot up the ground. "THAT TOOK YOU A WHILE!!" Jules shouted as he looked over at Iven who was coming up from behind a rock. "Ha! Howdy!!" He greeted with his usual friendly, cowboy smile. "NO TIME FOR HOWDY BIG BROTHER!!" Garland shouted with her annoyed eyes. "Alright, Alrighty hold your houses there missy." He then spun his gun around in his figures. Garland started to twitch. "SHUT UP!!! GO FIGHT THAT DARN THING!!!" Garland shouted again. "SHUT UP SIS!! I WILL!! I WILL!!" the two then started to fight. Jules and Arnoux stood there and watched with sweat drops coming down their foreheads. "LOOK OUT!!" Jules shouted after he realize the monster was going to ram into the two. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" was all Iven and Garland could have done. Garland then squat and instantly throw her hands on top of her head, Iven then threw his body around her. "_This…is the end?"_ the two thought. But before they were crashed and hit, they heard the sounds of bash and bangs. "Huh?" Garland opened her eyes to find Laurette up with her sword and holding her bleeding wound. Her eyes were glowing a blue color, while the monster, now behind her has turn into dust. It floated around in the air like fishes in the ocean deep. "Laurette!!" Jules shouted. Blood then seep out of her side. She turned around and looked at her friends, her eyes still glowing with azure. 

She then started to fall. "LARUETTE!!" Arnoux then jumped at her and caught her before she hit the ground. "What's going on with her all of a sudden?" Jules asked and ran to Garland and Iven. He helped his two friend up. Arnoux then picked up Laurette, the glowing blue has stopped in her eyes and they have turned back to their natural ice blue colors. She didn't say a word as she was being held in Arnoux's arm. Blood was dripping from the side of her mouth. Her black outfit was torn a bit. "Don't worry Laurette, you're going to be fine, we're going to go back to the mansion…" Arnoux said. "Come on, we have a car parked over there." Iven said and ran to the car. He hopped into the driver's seat and drove the car to where Arnoux, Jules and Garland were. Everyone got in and they went back to the mansion.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
